Are you the one making me feel this way?
by firewindgurl
Summary: After Sakura's death, Sasuke didn't know what to do with his life. Until he meets one person. Hinata Hyuuga, who changes his whole life! SasuHina all the way!
1. Prologue

Fanfic: Naruto

Title: Are you the one making me feel this way?

Genre: Romance-Drama

Story: After Sakura's death, Sasuke never knew what to do with his life. He wanted to remain by himself forever. But what happens when he meets Hinata Hyuuga. SasuHina all the way!

Written By: firewindgurl

AU: Hey! This is my first fanfic on Naruto! I really love this show and it has so many wonderful plots! I know in the anime, Hinata and Sasuke don't really like each other, but I really like the couple. You could say I started liking this couple because of reading fanfics about them. They're stories made me start liking the pairing! It was so wonderful. If you want to check out their stories, just check out my fave authors page and click on it. Love their stories lotz. I love all sorts of Hinata pairings, the only thing I am picky about the SasuHina fanfics is the story and how the author writes to support the story. If it is just too cheesy, I don't really enjoy it, but if it is written really well and thought out, I would really go for it! Arigatou for reading and pleased read and review! All reviews welcome!

Oh yeah! This is set in present time Japan! Sorry to all Naruto fans, but it isn't in the Konoha village! Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sobs

Prologue:

"Sasuke," said a sweet voice. She was fifteen years old with pink short hair and opened her green eyes slowly. She was lying in a hospital bed. Tubes were running through her arms and an oxygen mask was in her mouth. Her green eyes, tired and worried.

A fifteen year old boy with spikey black hair with black eyes was sitting on a chair near the hospital bed and after hearing his name he got up from it immediately. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked at the young man in front of her and she smiled warmly. She remembered when they first met. He was a cold person who only focused on being stronger. Of course, as they grew older, they began to develop a special bond. Of course it never got serious, but Sakura knew that the man in front of her was her one and true love.

"I thought you had left already," said Sakura as she looked at the fifteen year old. "Naruto is probably coming any moment now since he promised to come see me after he was done talking to Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's been so busy since we entered high school ne? I still remember the good childhood we shared together."

Sasuke fought back the anger as he only looked at her frail face. She was speaking through the oxygen mask and yet she didn't seem afraid to die or at least a bit nervous. He found it very amazing in his friend. Of course, Naruto would be the only person he knew after Sakura had left, but it just wasn't the same. Sakura knew him like how she knew her ABC's. They spent more time with each other than with all three of them together. Naruto could make friends so easily in highschool, that it was Sasuke who hated meeting new people. Truly, he did not want Sakura to die but it was destiny maybe. Sakura had been battling lung problems ever since she was a young baby. That's why she never fought in any fights during school. Of course she could yell and defend with her wits, but when it came to fighting, she was useless. Now there was nothing that Naruto and Sasuke could do to protect her in this situation.

"Why aren't you scared?" asked Sasuke as he watched Sakura," You're dying everyday and yet you don't whine about it." He found it to be very irritating if he was in her shoes.

Sakura giggled a bit," Sasuke, Sasuke. You never change after all these long years. When you know that you have a little time left to live, death changes a person so much. I have realized that I will be leaving this world with no regrets. I got to meet Naruto and you and spend such a wonderful childhood together with you guys. I won't ever forget it."

Sasuke noticed that the monitor on her condition began to go slower and slower. Beeping slower and slower by the minute each time she breathed.

"Please," said Sasuke, now looking on the ground," don't leave me." He said it quietly, but Sakura heard every word of it.

Sakura could feel herself blush like crazy! After all these years, Sasuke had actually shone feelings from his heart. Sakura felt so happy that she was the first one to witness it. If only she could witness more. But it couldn't be. A tear rolled down her cheek as she began to realize that she would never be able to love Sasuke like she had always wanted to in her dreams. Marriage. Kids. Family. All shattered away like broken glass.

"Sasuke? Could you come closer so I can tell you something?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded. He bent towards her. Sakura slowly touched his face with her hands and then whispered in his ears. Knowing full well that now would be the last chance she would be able to ever speak to the man she loved so much ever since kindergarten.

**"What ever awaits you in the future, I want you to know that even though I am gone, my happiness will always be your happiness. I truly loved you, Sasuke. I know that you only thought of me as a true friend, but it was only you. You, who I loved so much. So as I leave this world behind, I only want you to find that special person. That special person who will love you and make you feel most happiest than either your friends and I would ever make you feel. The one you truly love. Remember that I will always watch out for you, my love."**

And those were her last words as Sakura passed away. Her lungs giving out to the pain that she had been facing all those years as a child. Now she was free of pain. Her only WISH was that Naruto and Sasuke would live good and happy lives. Even though she is gone, she knows that the memories she left behind with them will never be forgotten.

AU: Arigato for reading! Please read and review! I know this was a bit sad and Sakura had to go so fast in the story, but I wanted the person closest to Sasuke right now was of course the girl who loves him very much in the anime: Sakura! I don't like her very much, but she is an essential part to this story,so sasuhinata fans who don't like sakura, please don't get so angry. ;;


	2. the party

AU: Hey, readers! I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reviewing! I am so happy! Thank you to my first reviewer. I am so happy!

This chapter is going to be a LONG CHAPTER, so be prepared.(might have some spelling errors.)

Chapter 1:

"Aaaaa! Look at how handsome Master Uchiha looks!" exclaimed some maids as they leaned inside the eighteen year old's room. Inside the huge bedroom, was a young man with black spiky hair with black eyes. He was dressed in a nice black tuxedo and he was fixing his tie.

"I think that you girls should leave him alone," said a calm and collected voice. The girls jumped at the voice and turned around. There stood a man with white hair and a mask covering part of his face. His brow went up in amusement and the girls ran away. He leaned on the doorway and looked at the young man.

"Sasuke, don't you think that you should be getting over there by now? You don't want to be late for you friends's wedding," said the man with the mask. Also, a part of cloth was covering his left eye. He was wearing a black tuxedo also with white gloves, holding a book.

The young man called Sasuke placed the second white glove on his right hand and spoke," The party doesn't need me to be in it. Shikamaru and Temari are the main attraction." Kakashi scratched his head and chuckled a bit," Well, I might get in trouble. Seeing as this is the first month that you are out of high school, I thought no one was going to remember me, but so it seems that your history teacher has been invited to a wedding! It would be rude on my part to arrive late!"

Sasuke walked out of his room and began to descend down the stairs. "Then hurry up."

Kakashi followed his student out of the huge mansion and into a black convertible.

"Eh, Sasuke?" said Kakashi," You got a new car again?" He opened the passenger door and got in.

Sasuke got in also and turned on the ignition. "My other car got into an accident and so I bought a new one."

Kakashi chuckled as he scratched the back of his whitish hair," Heh. You rich kids get everything, don't ya?"

Sasuke ignored the comment and back out of the huge driveway and out of the gates.

"Gosh!" exclaimed Ino, an eighteen year old girl with long blonde hair. Her blue eyes searched everywhere as she looked around the huge ball room. "Where's Sasuke?"

The ball room was huge with a dome roof with a picture of a sky with clouds painted on it. A band was playing music and everyone was dressed in elegant clothes. Circular tables fit for six were around the room as the dance floor was in the middle.

"Damn Ino!" exclaimed Kiba, an eighteen year old with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes (I think his eyes are brown. Tell me if ya knoe! ). "Do you always stalk Sasuke where ever he goes?" He was dressed in a black tuxedo.

Ino, who was dressed in a blue dress with no straps and a gold necklace with hoop earrings only hit Kiba on the head," Stupid, Kiba! I am not stalking Sasuke, but I am only worried about him!" Ino then made a worried look," Where could he be?" Kiba gave up and then drank some champagne from his glass on the table.

"Hey, you guys!" said Kakashi as he waved as he walked near the table.

Shino who was in a tuxedo, held an arm and waved," Hey, sensei."

"Sensei!" exclaimed Kiba and Ino at the same time," What are you doing here!"

"Hey, can't your economics teacher come to his student's wedding?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke then came from behind of Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Ino as she saw him and she blushed a bit. She got up and went to him and grabbed his arm," You finally came!"

Sasuke slid off his arm," Geez, Ino. Please don't touch me."

Kiba began to laugh," Oh! Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up, dog face!" barked Ino as she sat back down again, between Shino and Kiba.

"Why you-" said Kiba angrily, before he was interrupted by Shino.

"Kiba, Ino," said Shino calmly," How rude of you guys that you two did not introduce Gaara and his new girlfriend."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. He then noticed that Gaara was sitting in the table, but with a girl also.

Sasuke turned next to Shino and next to him was a girl.

The girl looked about their age. She had long black and blue hair that was tied in a low pony tail. A bang from each side hung freely by her cheeks and small bangs on her forehead. She had pearl-white eyes and had on no make-up. She was wearing a peach dress that had thing straps on her bare white pale shoulders and the dress showed her curves on the waist nicely and flowed nicely to the floor. She wore a silver necklace with a locket to it. She sat next to Gaara. He had red spiky hair and clear blue eyes. The eighteen year old was wearing a black tuxedo. They were holding hands on the table.

"Sasuke," said Gaara coldly, looking at him," This is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you Miss Hyuuga," said Kakashi as he bowed," Are you from the famous Hyuuga family?"

The girl nodded," Yes. I am Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi's eldest daughter." Her voice was very soft and polite.

Sasuke looked at her. She was trying to not look at anyone. He then scanned her arm as it linked with Gaara on the table. It seemed he wanted to make sure that Hinata and he was a couple.

"Well, that is very interesting to know," said Kakashi," Well, I am going to find another place to sit since there are not enough seats to for everyone here." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Hinata, getting up," Did I take your seat? I am so sorry, Kakashi-san. I was not a guest invited, but Gaara persisted that I come. I am very sorry, sir." Hinata began to blush with embarrassment as she stood looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Hinata with surprise. He then smiled at her, making Hinata blush," Heh. You are a very polite and kind girl, Hinata. Thank you for you sincere comment, but it is fine. Besides, it might be weird that an old guy like me is sitting with a bunch of teens. Thank you though." He then walked off.

Hinata watched sadly as Kakashi walked off, blushing a bit. She didn't want to take his seat, but Gaara wanted her to come.

"Hinata," said Gaara, still holding her hand," You should sit down."

Hinata nodded and sat down. She looked at the table and apologized," Gomen ne, I didn't mean to sound like such a fool right now." Her face was really red.

Ino looked at Hinata kindly and said," Hinata, why don't we walk around and give you some fresh air." She got up form her seat.

Hinata nodded," Okay. Thank you, Ino-san." Hinata stood up and let go of her hand. It was then grabbed by Gaara. Hinata looked back in shock.

"Hinata," Gaara said, not looking at her," I'm sorry." His hand was still holding onto hers.

Hinata looked at Gaara in shock, but then it came into a smile," It's okay, Gaara." Gaara then let go.

As they left, Sasuke took a seat next to Shino and sat. Kiba let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Gaara," said Kiba, interestingly," How did you find a girl like her? Hinata seems different from all of the other girls we've seen. She seems really cool."

Sasuke watched Gaara with his cool and expressionless face and only shrugged," Hinata is a Hyuuga, but she doesn't have that cold expression they give off like all of the other Hyuugas I've seen."

Kiba nodded," Yep. She's gets embarrassed very often and apologizes too much. I don't know how Gaara is so affectionate about her." Kiba than was grabbed by the collar by Gaara.

"Shut your mouth, Kiba," said Gaara," Leave Hinata alone." He then let him go. Kiba moved back a bit ticked off. Gaara sat back behind his chair calmly.

Sasuke leaned back and thought about that girl. Hinata. She was different from the rest of the girls that he knew. But she had a look of elegance and calm. She was a very interesting person.

"Our friend, Gaara," said Shino," is afraid that their relationship is going to end."

"Really?" said Kiba interestingly. "So Gaara, what is it? Tell us! She isn't giving into you?"

This time it really ticked off Gaara and he pounded the table," You filthy bastard. I told you to stop and leave her alone." His eyes were now more filled with hatred and he bore deep into Kiba's eyes, seeping through the guy's inner thoughts.

"Okay, Okay!" said Kiba, waving his arms a bit," Gomen!"

Sasuke watched Gaara as he loosened up. Sasuke watched as he sighed and saw Gaara stare at a glass of champagne near him.

What was this guy worried about?

Author's Notes: Hope you liked! Sorry that I took such a long time to update! Couldn't think of an idea! Please review. Flames allowed, but please don't be so harsh! ;;


	3. the party part 2

Author's Notes: Hey! Thanks for reviewing on my other chappie! I would just like to say thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed. Even though I did get a flame, but that's okay! I still am grateful though. I will work better! I kinda thought that the last chapter was lame a bit, but I did my best. So I hope that you like this next chappie!

Chapter 2:

"Gomenasai, Ino-san," said Hinata as the two girls walked out of the ball room and outside. Some people were outside talking also. It was the evening time. "I must have acted so childish, huh?" She brought her two index fingers together.

"Geez, Hinata!" said Ino," Don't call me with such formalities, okay? Just Ino." Ino looked at Hinata as she nodded. "Also. You shouldn't apologize too much for something so simple as that. Believe me, Kakashi-sensei is a great guy, but he could have just brought in an extra chair to sit with us. Don't worry. You didn't hurt his feelings."

Hinata nodded as she heard this and could feel things being better. "I'm relieved than."

Ino stopped in front of Hinata and smiled," You should be! Now, just smile and we'll go introduce you to the two newlyweds. You haven't seen them have you?"

Hinata shook her head," No. Gaara has never talked to me about his friends to me before. I was pretty surprised when he knocked at my door and told me to get ready for his sister's wedding. He hardly spoke to me about you guys."

"Oh," said Ino and they decided to stand and talk," Well, that's how Gaara's always been. Ever since we met him, Temari, and Kankurou, they have always distanced themselves from us. Gaara especially. We all met in the beginning of high school. Though Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankurou were older. I was pretty surprised tonight when he introduced you to us last week at Shino's place. But his sister Temari and Shikamaru weren't there."

"Really?" said Hinata, surprised a bit.

Ino nodded," Uh-huh. Gaara is so quiet that sometimes it was hard for us to talk and let him open up to us." Ino than gave a wink to Hinata," But he seems to really like you, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head immediately," Oh no! It's not that, really. You see, I've only known him for a month, really. So there's nothing really he could like me for."

"But how did you meet?" asked Ino, curiously," I mean. There must have been something he saw in you to ask you out."

Hinata shook her head sadly," No, not at all. Our 'relationship' is actually set up by his father and my father."

"Oh. Really," said Ino, now understanding the whole situation," I see now." She then notice Hinata's face getting redder and redder. Man, she really blushed a lot. Ino smiled.

"C'mon, Hinata, let's go back inside. The wedding is probably happening right now."

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed Shikamaru as he greeted the guys at the table.

"Hello, brother," said Temari. She was dressed in a white gown that had two thick straps on her shoulders. Her wavy blonde hair was tied in a bun and a butterfly clip was on it. She was holding Shikamaru's arm. She looked at Gaara as he only nodded at her.

"Hey, Shikamaru," said Kiba and gave a thumbs up," Where's your best man Chouji?"

"He is at the food table," said Shikamaru," It seems that he got really hungry after putting on his suit."

"Where is Temari's maid of honor?" asked Shino, looking at Temari.

"She isn't here," said Temari looking around. "Where's Ino?"

"She went to take Hinata-san out for some fresh air," said Sasuke. He sipped some of his champagne.

"Hinata?" said Shikamaru.

"He is my little brother's girlfriend," said Temari," you know, the one girl I told you about."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," said Shikamaru and nodded. He looked at Gaara curiously.

"Temari!" exclaimed Ino as she hugged her friend.

"Ino!" said Temari smiling, hugging back," So nice to see you."

"I haven't seen you all evening," said Ino. She then let go and examined Temari," See! I told you that wedding dress looked wonderful on you!"

Temari blushed a bit," Arigatou, Ino."

"It's too bad that Naruto couldn't make it," said Gaara looking at the rest of the gang," Seems he was out in Hokkaido with some work."

"Yeah," said Kiba," I haven't seen Naruto ever since-" He then stopped. He knew what had happened but didn't want to say it. Everyone on the table grew silent.

"Ohayou, Temari-san."

Everyone turned to look and saw Hinata bowing. Temari looked surprisingly at her as the girl bowed near Ino and her.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, but it seems that we have not met yet," said Hinata, still bowing," I am very happy for you."

"You are my brother's girlfriend?" asked Temari, as everyone watched silently.

Hinata nodded," Hai." She then stood up straight and looked at Gaara, showing that through all the time, her cheeks were red.

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Temari and smiled," This is my fiancé Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata," said Shikamaru and smiled as the two shook hands.

Hinata smiled as she looked at him," Nice to meet you, too."

"Well, we will be seeing you guys later," said Temari," We have to begin the show, won't we?" She looked at Shikamaru lovingly and the two left.

"I guess that I should be going too," said Ino and followed," Being the maid of honor after all."

"See ya," said Kiba," Don't break a leg!" Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Wait for me, Sasuke," said Ino and she waved and left. Hinata went slowly to her seat next to Gaara.

"Ooh, Sasuke," said Kiba," When are you going to ask Ino out? She seems to really like you." He gave her a sly look. (I'm really making Kiba annoying, huh? )

"Shut up, Kiba," said Sasuke," I don't have time for girls."

"That's what they all say," said Kiba shrugging a bit," But guys like that fall hard for a girl easily when they really see a girl they like."

"Tch!' said Sasuke, uninterested," Don't make dumb jokes." He looked at the stage as Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji came to the stage ready to begin the ceremony.

The vows were given and the two lovers kissed. They were finally married.(Yay! )

There were now a lot of dancing and laughing in the ceremony.

"Let's go dance, Sasuke," whined all these bunch of girls around Sasuke's table.

"Yeah! Just one dance!"

"For your one and only, please?"

Ino began to fume as she sat on the table around these girls.

"Gosh!" exclaimed Ino, looking at the girls with her evil eyes," Leave Sasuke alone! He doesn't want to dance with you okay!"

Sasuke only kept eating his food as he ignored the girls' demands.

"Leave me alone," said Sasuke, calmly," You don't want me to break your bones do you?" He hated it when girls always did this to him at every party he went to.

"Stop joking with us!" they all exclaimed," We know you are the really sweet guy underneath it all!" They smiled as they said this.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed a girl's arm and placed it around her back and was beginning to twist it," Do you want me to do this to you all?" he finally let go as all of the girls walked away, a bit terrified.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't treat women like that," said Shino.

The discussion was suddenly dismissed as Shikamaru and Temari and Chouji went to greet their friends.

"Hey, guys!" said Shikamaru happily," How are you guys enjoying the wedding party?"

Kiba smiled," Great! The food's awesome."

Temari smiled," Really? Well. Considering we did have Japan's best chef cater at this wedding."

Shikamaru sighed," Hah. You're right, dear. You guests better like it or I'm suing you all for the money we had to give him to cater."

"The food is delicious!" exclaimed Chouji happily," But a bag of potato chips are better!"

"Why you!" said Shikamaru, holding a fist," Do you know how much I paid for the food tonight?"

The group chuckled at the sight. Shikamaru had been friends for a long time. They were really close even though they argued a lot.

"Ay," said Temari, nudging Shikamaru in the arm," Let's go sit with your parents. I think it would be nice to talk to them."

Shikamaru nodded," Okay! Bye you guys."

"See ya!" commented Temari, and she gave a wink to Gaara and Hinata.

Hinata blushed. She then felt an arm around her shoulders and she looked up in surprise to see Gaara with his arms around her.

"Don't be surprised," said Gaara, in his cold emotionless voice," We are a couple after all." He didn't even make eye contact with her as he looked around. The rest of the gang looked at the two people.

"This must be Gaara's new girlfriend, ne?" said Chouji, and he smiled," You're cute, missy!"

Hinata felt her blush grow redder," Oh! I'm not really!" She then felt Gaara's arm push her in closer and she blushed more. It seemed Gaara was trying to secure her with is arm.

"Gaara," whispered Hinata in her soft voice," Your friends are watching."

The gang watched as Gaara gave them all cold looks. He looked at each one of his friends. Especially the guys. He looked at Kiba and he shuddered. Shino was sweating a bit. He then turned to Sasuke. He was ignoring them and ate a piece of meat on his fork. He seemed like he didn't care.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. He then slid his arm off of her and went back to staring at the food. Not interested anymore.

Hinata slowly moved back into her own space, still red with embarrassement. She always had problem with Gaara. It was as if he would do things that she wouldn't expect. But it wasn't that he was a bad guy after all, right? Gaara and she were forced to be together. 'Besides,' thought Hinata, looking at her food,' I have never fallen in love before.'

Author's Notes: Hey! This was quite a long chapter. I know it didn't have a lot of Sasuhina fluff, but love doesn't happen so quickly, right? But I assure you that Sasuke and Hinata will have a more better greeting than these last two chapters. Review please!


	4. The Meeting

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! This me again! Well, arigatou for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Once again, this is my first naruto fic and so I am really happy for the progress that I am getting. I thought it wouldn't be real good, but I really am happy! And it is all because of the reviews that I have been receiving! both good or bad, it's good for me to know how the readers feel about this story and so I'm just very thankful. Well, here is the next chappie and hope you likey:) It is really long! (I think!)

Chapter 3:

Sasuke drove his black convertible as he sped down the streets of Tokyo. Man, were they busy. The top was on, since it was raining, but he had to make his destination for sure. He had been going to that place for at least twice a month and so he had to make sure that he got there.

_Sakura_, thought Sasuke as he stopped at a red light. The pounding of the rain seemed to be never-stopping as the people outside were covered with umbrellas.

Next to him on the passenger seat was a bouquet of red roses with a white bow around it. The light went green and Sasuke drove off.

He stopped at a cemetary. It was quite far from Tokyo, because of the busy streets and buildings and so it took at least an hour to reach the place. The rain didn't seem to soften or rain harder. Sasuke got out of his car. He took the bouquet of roses and a black umbrella out of his car and walked along the graves as he searched for Sakura's.

Sasuke wore a dark coat over himself and he finally stopped.

_Sakura_

_A dear friend _

_1984-2001 (made up! ;;)_

Sasuke than placed the bouquet of roses on the wet grave. He then stood there, staring at the grave.

_I miss you_, thought Sasuke as he felt himself put his hand into a fist. Sasuke clenched his fist as he only remembered Sakura in the hospital going through treatment. She had been through so much pain, but still she was always smiling for Naruto and him. He felt himself hold back tears as he remembered her last words to him. _She deserved someone better_, thought Sasuke. _Someone not like me_. He felt guilty, sorrow, and pain. His best friend had died and yet he never knew her feelings for him. There was no better punishment better than having her taken away from him. Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke shot open his eyes as he turned around in surprise.

Hinata was there. She had a white umbrella and was wearing a white long coat over herself with black pants. Her long hair was down and her two long bangs were by her cheek and her short bangs on her forehead. She gave him a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke saw that she must have been visiting someone since she carried a bouquet of white roses. Her face was flushed red by the cold rain. Her pure white eyes looked at him with worry. He had to admit, she was very pretty. She looked like she had on no make-up.

"I'm fine," said Sasuke, turning back to Sakura's grave.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you," said Hinata, walking up to him," I just saw you and called out to make sure that it was you. You seemed very sad." Hinata looked at the grave and she gave a sad face. "Death hurts us all when it is someone that we love." She knew how it felt to lose someone you loved very much.

"My business is none of yours," said Sasuke, looking at the grave," I suggest that you leave to your own business, Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes," Of course. But please, no formalities. Hinata is fine. I do not like formalities." She then walked off to find her grave that she was looking for. She left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke hated it when people wanted to know about his business. The things that bothered him, he would let himself worry about it. Nobody needed to feel pity for him. He then looked away and wondered what Hinata was doing. She wasn't far from him, but a few yards. Apparently she had stopped and was now down on her feet. He saw her let out tears as she touched the wet grave as the white roses layed near it. He watched as her teary white eyes looked at the grave with so much love as she spoke to it. She was still holding the umbrella over her. She then got up and wiped her tears away with her hands. She then said a few more words and then started heading back to Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke watched her silently as she unoticably walked passed him.

"Miss Hinata," said a woman's voice and Sasuke turned around. The woman was older and dressed in a kimono. She had pearl eyes also.

Hinata smiled, wiping her tears more, "It's okay, Yuna-san. I will be fine."

The woman gave her a worried look," You musn't visit her grave so many times in the year. It will only make you sad. You know how your father feels about it."

Hinata shook her head," No. I will be fine. Besides, I feel much better after visiting my mother."

Sasuke's eyes perked up. _Mother?_ Thought Sasuke. He then turned away as Hinata looked at his direction again. He didn't mean to be nosy, but he was curious. It was raining after all. There was no one in the cemetery.

He heard the car drive off. Sasuke looked at the grave. It was still pouring but he still stood there.

_Mother, huh?_

X:X:X

"Hanabi! Could you wait for me? I have to go change!" exclaimed Hinata as she went inside the huge mansion. Her hair was wet and so were her clothes. Yuna-san took the white umbrella and walked off. "Thanks, Yuna-san."

"Just hurry and get dressed for the meeting!" hushed Yuna as she smiled and left the room.

A sixteen year old girl was dressed in a blue shirt with a black jacket and black pants. She had pearl white eyes and her black hair was placed in a bun. She had a black suitcase in her left hand.

"Sure," she said in a calm and collected voice," But we don't want father to wait. He left ten minutes ago." Her father had left to one of his partner's company to have a huge meeting. As future leaders in his business, Hinata and Hanabi were ordered to attend the meetings. They have been doing so for the past months, since Hinata had just finished high school.

Hinata nodded and went to her room to change. Her room was huge, but it was pointless. She didn't have too many things in it except for a bed, desk, a connecting bathroom, and a closet. Hinata dried her hair with a towel and she hurriedly got changed into black pants, a pink shirt and white jacket. She placed on white lip gloss and combed her hair into a low ponytail. (As usual, she will have a long bang on each side and bangs on her forehead). She then placed on black shoes and a black suitcase in her right arm. She then hurried down the stairs.

"Miss Hanabi is already waiting in the car, Miss Hinata," said a maid as she bowed, holding out the same white umbrella. "Yuna-san brought back your umbrella."

Hinata nodded and smiled," Arigatou, Kaeda-san!" She then opened the front door and opened her umbrella as she ran out through the rain. A man was waiting outside and he looked at her kindly as she said thank you and entered into the black limousine. He nodded and shut the door and went to the driver's seat and got ready to drive.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief as the car sped, tire screeches could be heard on the streets. She placed the umbrella, folded, on the floor beneath her.

"We will be three minutes late," said Hanabi, looking at a gold watch on her wrist. She had on black mascara and red lipstick.

Hinata looked at her own watch and it was a thin silver watch," Your right. I'm sorry Hanabi that I made you wait."

"It's okay. Three minutes won't hurt," said Hanabi, looking out the window. They sat next to each other. "But this is a big meeting. Nearly all of Japan's biggest companies will be gathering together to talk about the next top issue."

Hinata nodded," Yes."

The drive took twenty minutes. They stopped at a big tall building. Out and in, people were moving everywhere.

"Come on," said Hanabi, and she hurried into the building. Hinata followed. They went to an elevator and went to the top floor. They then got off. The door slid open.

"Good morning," said a man in a nice suit," You must be Hiashi's two daughters. Please follow me. I will escort you to the meeting room." Hanabi nodded and follow.

"Thank you," said Hinata and followed. The two were lead to a hall and at the end were two large doors. The man stopped," Well. Just open these doors and take a seat. You two are lucky you are not the last one late. Apparently, your father and the rest are waiting for one more person."

_Really_, thought Hinata, _Who?_

"What a relief," murmured Hanabi as she opened the doors as the man bowed and walked away.

The room was huge with a long table. On each side were men and women from Japan's various large companies. The front end was a man that Hinata did not know. She saw her father near the front seats. Then she saw Gaara. He was looking straight at her and Hinata blushed a bit. His father was sitting next to him. Hinata gave a bow and they gave their nods. She and Hanabi than gave their bows before they sat down.

"Please excuse our tardiness," said Hinata.

Hanabi sat somewhere else as Hinata decided to sit next to one of the two empty seats at the end. She could feel Gaara still staring at her. Hinata, trying to get rid of the uneasiness, opened up her suitcase and took out some papers and filling them out.

_Calm down, Hinata. Even though you sense him staring at you, you must calm down. _Thought Hinata as she felt herself blushing still. She decided to fill out some papers her father made her do. Even though she wasn't as smart as Hanabi in buisiness deals, she knew everything about handling her father's business financially. Her father had started coming to her and she has been working with his advisors on financial problems. Hinata took out her calculator and started working out some problems. She didn't notice a figure entering the room.

"Gomennasai. I had some traffic trouble," said the voice.

"You are excused," said a voice. "But your tardiness won't be accepted next time if you show up late. We will start our discussion without you next time."

"Yes," said the voice and it was quiet.

The room was then silent.

Hinata finished her calculations and wrote it down in pen. She noticed the silence and looked up. Everyone was staring at her.

_Uh-oh_, thought Hinata and said," I'm sorry." She then placed the papers in her suitcase and shut it. She looked at the table, trying to hide the blush. "Huh?" she said softly as she looked to her side.

There was Sasuke. His hair was a bit wet and his coat was dripping wet a little. He stared at her with those black onyx eyes.

"Please excuse my daughter, Uchiha-san," said Hiashi, looking at Hinata. Hinata raised her eyes to meet her father," I have been giving her a lot of paperwork to do for my company."

Uchiha, a man with black hair and red eyes of the Uchiha family nodded," I see. We'll I am quite unimpressed by my son. Sasuke, your show of tardiness is unacceptable. But since this is your first time attending a meeting, I will excuse you."

_Son? _thought Hinata. She looked at Sasuke and saw him look at his hands that were placed together on the table. Hinata used her eyes to peer closer at his eyes. _They look sad._ Thought Hinata.

"A son like him is a disgrace," said Uchiha, angry," Sasuke do you hear me? You shall not act like that again, you hear me? You are eighteen now. You must take responsibility for your own actions now."

"Yes, otou-san," said Sasuke, quietly. He could feel his fist tighten into a fist and his knuckles were turning white.

Hinata noticed and she stared in disbelief at his eyes. Her eyes went big for a moment. Though he brought his face down, she was the only one who could see very clearly, his eyes turning red like his father.

"If only my son, Itachi, was still alive," said Uchiha," Then I would gladly have given him my place to the company."

_Still alive?_ Thought Hinata, with more confusion.

"May we just begin this stupid conference thing," said Gaara, looking bored as ever. Hinata looked up and saw him look at Uchiha," We didn't come here for some family business, but something else. Get to the point."

Gaara's father, Sabaku-san, spoke," He is right."

"Fine," said Uchiha," Now. We all decide to gather at my company, Victory Corp. so that we could talk about a new leading company arising in Japan. He is a young man but he has built good business among Japan. He is expanding outward to china and I feel that we should let him come to our meetings and build a partnership with this man."

"I have heard of him," said Hanabi," I heard he is very popular among the common people. But I am curious. What does he do?"

An elderly man than coughed and everyone looked at him," Well. I think I can answer that question, Miss Hanabi. It seems that this man sells a delicious brand of instant ramen noodles."

"What?"

"That's preposterous!"

"What an insane young man he must be!"

"How can a man grow popular by selling instant ramen noodles and can become a top businessman?"

Hinata giggled," I think that it must be a fun job." Some smirked at her comment.

"Anyway," said Uchiha," He is arranging a dinner party and he has invited us all. This is a good time to be discussing about a partnership." Everyone seemed to be talking about the discussion as only Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke remained quiet.

"Don't tell me it must be him," said Sasuke, giving a smug look.

Hinata was curious," Who?"

X:later:X

"That meeting was stupid," said Hanabi, walking out of the conference room, moving a strand of hair from her face. "All we did was talk about a guy who's rich because of ramen noodles. How stupid!"

Hinata gave a smile," I think that he must enjoy his job. I mean, no one really thinks that ramen noodles will make a difference, but it seems to be in his case."

"You are so much like mother," said Hanabi, placing her hands behind her neck and stretching," Even though I didn't know her so well, I heard that you are very much like her. You always think all goody goody."

Hinata smiled, blushing a bit. She then felt an arm take her arm and pushed her around.

"Huh?" said Hinata as she faced a pair of cerulean eyes. She was looking up. Gaara was staring at her. He was one head taller than her. "Gaara?"

Hanabi had stopped and she turned around. She was surprised to see Gaara there. He had pulled Hinata close to his body and it seemed as if Hinata was leaning on him. Hanabi turned away, angry that Hinata had seen him and left her. (not really, Hanabi! )

"Why didn't you answer my call this morning? I was worried when your father came and you didn't," asked Gaara, looking right at her pearl white orbs.

"Oh," said Hinata, stuttering as her face grew hot with embarrassement," Um…I had to go somewhere." Hinata saw that he didn't believe her, but he loosened his grip on her arm and he let go. "I'm sorry that I worried you," said Hinata and she smiled at him," but I am fine as you see." She then bowed," If that is all, I must go now." She then bowed to Gaara's father who had walked up to the both of them.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Sabaku-san," said Hinata and walked off.

Sabaku-san nodded. He then looked at Gaara. He noticed that his son was giving that far off look that he once saw in someone when he was younger.

"Why, son, do you give such a look to that girl?" said Sabaku," She is not as bright as Hanabi."

"You do not know," said Gaara, sighing and placing his hands into his the pockets on his pants and walked off. His red hair covering the blush that was on his cheeks as he walked away, "How much she makes me think about her."

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Readers: **Where's the Sasuhina fluff damn it! Get on with it woman! **Author: **Okay, Okay. Sorry guys! I just haven't found the right timing yet! I know that this chappie hardly had any, but don't worry! I'll make sure that the next one has Sasuhina fluff! **Readers: **Well get on with it okay! You're getting on my nerves! Give us some action here!**

Sorry that I haven't been able to put any fluff in here but I want this to be like a really true love story thingy. You know, where it takes time for true love to blossom! I love those kinds of stuff because it makes you think: Oh those two are meant for each other!

You know, that kind of stuff. Of course it does get on my nerves when the fluff doesn't show, but hey! Don't worry, I promise fluff in the next chappie!

Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I really love Gaara/Hinata/Sasuke pairings like these? Love triangles make love stories better! Oh yeah!

Oh my, look at the time I probably wasted you. Sorry! If you read this long review thank you for wasting your time on reading this. This was just some dillydallying but I appreciate it! You are the best!

firewindgurl

LOVE FOR ALL!


	5. dancing with an Uchiha

Author's Notes: Hey, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! I guess that many of you readers are wondering where the fluff is about to appear. There is a few Sasu-hina fluff in this chappie, but I'm taking it easy and not going all drastic about it. But please read and review! I really will appreciate it! Thank you reviewers from the last chapter.

Chapter 4:

"Now, I want you two to be poise and present yourself properly," said Hiashi, inside the limousine, heading off to the dinner party. "Whoever this man is, we must make sure we have a partnership after the end of this party." He was fixing his tie a bit. He was fifty years old and wrinkles were beginning to show. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

"I do not know why we must meet this man," said Neiji. He was Hiashi's nephew and so was invited to come. He sat next to his uncle. "I do not want to meet this man."

"Hmph," said Hiashi," I fully know well, how ridiculous this idea is, but he is making connections very quickly. We must combine our powers together to keep things going. Do you think I wanted to go if I did not know that man was growing so big among people?"

Across from the leather seat on the sides of the limousine sat Hanabi and Hinata. Hanabi was wearing a red dress. It had a strap at the neck and her back showed. It was up to her knees and she had on red high heels. The sixteen year old had some of her hair pulled back with a red bow. She wore a necklace with diamonds hanging from it and diamond cut earrings. She had on black mascara and red lipstick. She also wore white gloves.

"We must do what is needed best for the company," said Hanabi, coolly, holding a black purse in her hand. She then took out a mirror and began looking at her complexion," Besides. Who could resist such a pretty face?"

Hinata smiled at the comment that Hanabi made to herself. Of course, her sister was smart, but she really was ignorant and self-conscious of her looks. But she still loved her sister dearly.

"You look wonderful, Hanabi," said Hinata and patted her sister's shoulder," You too, Neiji-kun."

"Thank you, Hinata," said Neiji and he smiled. His younger cousin was really sweet. She was like a younger sister to him. "You look very beautiful tonight."

Hinata blushed," Oh no. I am not as pretty as Hanabi."

Hinata was wearing a white dress with straps at by her shoulders that cascaded down to her feet. Her hair was tied in a bun. She had only lip gloss on and her bangs were in its usual place. She had on white shoes, but she didn't have high heels like Hanabi. She had a white purse in her hand. Her silver circular silver locket was still around her swan-like neck. Her thin silver watch was on her left hand.

Hinata looked away and out at the streets. The limousine had pulled into a huge building that was probably this man's workplace. There were many guests heading in.

The limousine drove off as the Hyuugas went inside the building. They were escorted to the top of the building where inside was a huge dancing room. Everyone was dancing and drinking wine.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a young man about Hinata's age appeared and he had spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He was in a black suit with a silver tie. "Nice to meet you my name is Naruto Uzamaki."

Hiashi gave a smile," Nice to meet you, Naruto-san. I congratulate you for making your business expand so far and at such a young age! It is quite impressing."

Naruto scratched the back of his head," Well! I had a dream and worked toward it! Come! Have a seat near the other special guests that I have invited."

"Yes," said Hiashi," but first let me introduce you to my two daughters. The oldest is Hinata, then Hanabi. My nephew Neiji decided to come I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, sir," said Naruto," The pleasure is mine!" Naruto then lead the guests to an area to where there was a table where someone was serving food only to the people sitting on the table.

It was a long table and the people that Hinata had seen this morning were there. They were all dressed formerly. Hinata took a seat next to Hanabi and Neiji. Her father sat next to Neiji. Across from her was Sasuke and next to him was his father at the left and there was Gaara. (oh boy! ;;)

Hinata bowed before sitting down and a person suddenly placed a plate of food before her. The aroma filled Hinata's sense and she remembered that she hasn't eaten lunch yet and she was starving!

"A toast," said Naruto, holding up a cup of champagne, sitting down at the front of the table end," for all of you for coming tonight."

Everyone held up their glasses and drank out of it. Hinata took a small sip and began digging in. She cut a piece of the steak and took a small bite. She smiled at the delicious taste. Soon the table was in a talking mood as the elderly people began to talk with Naruto.

"The food is horrible," said Hanabi, putting the fork down," It will certainly make me loose my figure."

"I think that it is delicious," said Hinata smiling," You are too young to worry about your figure." A band was playing music and Hinata was enjoying her time. She hadn't been able to talk to Gaara, but she was fine with it. _Gaara is a nice person, but he scares me sometimes,_ thought Hinata, sipping a glass of water next to the champagne. The way he has been acting towards her was confusing her greatly. Before she met him, he was always staring at her and giving her an uncomfortable presence. Now, since her father and his father had set them up, she had to go through with it. She had a hard time figuring out if his intentions were that he cared or was only doing it for the sake of his father.

"Miss, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" asked a voice behind Hinata.

Hinata looked up and saw a young man a bit older than her, blush as he looked at her," Oh."

"No," said Hanabi," No thank you. I'm not interested."

As the young man nervously waited patiently, Hinata turned back to her seat, with red cheeks.

"Hinata," whispered Hanabi," You really thought that that old man was going to ask you out?" She could see her grin," You are so hilarious, older sister."

Hinata gave a sheepish grin," Well, I guess I did think that, but it's okay. I really am a bad dancer."

"Well, how about you miss?" the man suddenly asked, "You in the white dress." Hinata was about to answer when suddenly-

"She won't dance with you so leave her alone," said Gaara coldly.

Hinata than turned to Gaara. He was staring at the man with his cold eyes, even though the man looked older.

"Oh, okay then. Goodbye!" exclaimed the guy and ran off.

"Hinata, why don't you ask Gaara to dance?" asked Hanabi, whispering to her sister," He seems like he really wants to dance with you."

"Excuse me," said Naruto, sweat coming out from his face as he tapped his glass with a spoon," How about we take a break from this chat and dance then, shall we?"

The elderly people looked around and gave a shrug, why not. So they either danced with their wives or husbands, or went off somewhere to chat. That's what Hiashi, Uchiha, and Sabaku did as they went to the refreshment table to chat.

"Whew!" exclaimed Naruto, fixing his tie, walking up to Sasuke," It seems that they are really eager to make business with me, huh Sasuke!"

_They know each other?_ Thought Hinata, looking at the two of them.

"Oh please," said Sasuke, in his cold voice," You meant to invite them so that they could go all crazy around you for your money. You know how business people are. They want you so they can make millions of money."

Naruto smiled," Yeah. I guess so, but they really ask questions! It's like twenty-one questions!" Naruto started laughing to himself. Hinata smiled at his sincerity.

"Sasuke, it's really you!"

Hinata stared wide-eyed as Ino hugged Sasuke's head. Ino was wearing a black dress with thin straps and it went up to her feet. Her hair was down and she had on pear earrings with a pear necklace with a pear bracelet also.

"Come dance with me!" exclaimed Ino, taking a confused Sasuke away from the table, practically being dragged away.

"Ino!" exclaimed Naruto, laughing his head off. He then was clonked on the head by Shikamaru.

"Hey, ramen boy, it's finally good to see you again, since you missed the huge wedding of your friend's huge day!" exclaimed Shikamru, giving Naruto a ruffle to his hair. Shikamaru was taller than Naruto.

"We thought you could come," said Temari, walking to the table. She was dressed in a purple dress that cascaded to her feet with the strap over her neck and her hair in a bun. She carried a black purse in her hands with a diamond ring next to her wedding ring in her ring finger.

Naruto scratched the back of his head," I'm really sorry, but you guys did get that wedding present right?"

"Wedding present?" said Kiba, popping up," What did you get them?"

Shikamaru and Temari blushed," Um… that is none of your business."

"Hey, c'mon, tell me!" exclaimed Kiba, he then looked at Naruto," What did you get them?"

Naruto grinned," I got them a yacht. A real huge one with an apology letter."

"Damn," said Kiba, whistling," Now that is a wedding present."

"Geez," said Shikamaru," It is a nice yacht, I suppose."

Hinata felt herself about to give way from giggles to laughter when she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"How is my little brother treating you?" asked Temari. She gave her a kind look which made Hinata blush.

"Leave her alone," said Gaara," What do you think I would do with her?" He looked at his sister with a cold look.

Temari shrugged as her husband fought with Kiba about the yacht thing," Well. I was just wondering. I mean, father says you are really in-"

"Just shut your mouth, sister," said Gaara, and he got up and pulled Hinata away from the table.

"Uh," said Hinata," Gaara! Your sister!" Hinata looked back at Gaara and at his friends as they became quiet and watched Gaara pull away Hinata.

"Hey," said Shikamaru, now in a serious tone," What did your brother do to you?" He may not talk to Gaara a lot, but anyone who tells his wife to shut up is in for a huge punch in the face.

Temari grinned," Nothing. Leave him alone, dear. It seems that what my father had said is true." She watched her little brother grow from a scared young boy to now. A cold young adult who was now in love with the most unexpected girl. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Why did Gaara get so mad and took Hinata away?" asked Naruto, pretty serious also.

"Hinata is Gaara's girlfriend, you dobe!" snapped Kiba, clonking Naruto on the head," Geez. You may be rich, but you sure are clueless about your friends' lives."

"Hey, I was gone on Hokkaido for a month, how was I supposed to know?" snapped Naruto.

X:X:X

"Gaara, you shouldn't have said that to you older sister," said Hinata, still being led by Gaara. She could feel his grip on her being tight and she winced at the pain.

"My business is none of yours," said Gaara," so leave it to me." He led her to the middle of the dancing floor and stopped and looked down silently.

"Gaara?" said Hinata, moving her head so she could see his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. He could see Hinata staring straight at him with her beautiful white pearl eyes and he could feel his heart beat strong. He couldn't take it. He left the dancing ball room.

"Gaara! Wait!" exclaimed Hinata and followed him. Gaara was entering his red convertible and he turned on the ignition.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Hinata, pounding on the car, but not to hard," Please! Maybe we can talk about this." The car then drove off.

"Gaara," said Hinata softly, sadness in her eyes. She was worried about him. He seemed angry about what her sister was going to say. Hinata gave a low sigh and turned around.

She then stopped.

Sasuke was right outside and was staring at her. His onyx eyes staring at her white pearly ones. Hinata bowed.

"Hello, Sasuke-san," said Hinata, and looked up," I thought you were dancing with Ino?"

Sasuke grunted and looked at her," I ran away from her as soon as she got on the dance floor."

Hinata gave a small smile," I see. Why didn't you dance with her?" She walked up to him and looked up to see his face. He was taller than her, a few centimeters taller than Gaara. "Hmm?"

Sasuke blushed a bit embarrassingly and turned away and mumbled some words.

"What did you say?" asked Hinata.

"I can't dance," said Sasuke, softly, now looking at her.

Hinata blushed a bit as he looked at her. He was handsome she had to admit, but his eyes revealed sad eyes. Hinata smiled and took his arms and placed it at her waist.

"Here, let me teach you," said Hinata, placing an arm at his shoulder.

"I really can't dance," said Sasuke in a monotone voice," I mean it. I will step on your feet."

Hinata shook her head," It's okay, Sasuke-san. Just let me teach you." She then started to move him and take steps. Sasuke followed, holding onto her waist. She was a nice dancer.

"There," said Hinata," Now you have to lead me, now."

"I can't do it," said Sasuke, looking at her.

"C'mon, Sasuke-san," said Hinata, losing the sadness she felt earlier," A guy like you should know how to dance. You probably get asked a lot by girls to dance. It's a shame if they thought you couldn't dance." Hinata gave him a smile again," I'm waiting."

Sasuke stared at her. This was the first time he ever danced with anyone. Hinata was staring at him also, as if trying to understand him. Sasuke stared at his white pearly eyes and noticed that they held their own sadness also.

"Fine," said Sasuke, and he led her into the dancing room.\

"Sasuke-san?" said Hinata, and followed as he pulled her hand. They went to the dancing floor and Sasuke placed his hands on her waist and moved her arms to his shoulders.

"If I make a mistake," said Sasuke, in his cold voice," You'll be the laughingstock with me."

"Sure," said Hinata and they danced.

Everyone around them began noticing the two dancing and stared at them surprisingly. The cold Uchiha boy and the weak Hyuuga?

"Sasuke?" said Ino, lightly, as she rejoined with her friends at the table," Is he really dancing with Hinata?"

"Sure is," said Kiba, looking surprised at the two dancing," I think this is the first time Sasuke has ever danced with a girl before, don't you think?"

The old friends nodded.

"Sister," said Hanabi, looking at how Hinata and Sasuke just stared at each other endlessly. "What have you done?"

_My heart is pounding so fast_, thought Hinata, feeling her face flush. She finally turned her head away from Sasuke and stopped gazing at him.

"Do you like him?" asked Sasuke, still staring at her," Gaara Sabaku."

Hinata turned to Sasuke," Gaara?" The music finally stopped and everyone went back to their seats.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Shikamaru, as he and Temari and the friends walked up to Hinata and Sasuke," Great dancing!"

Sasuke and Hinata finally let go of each other. Hinata rubbed her arms in embarrassment. Sasuke placed his hands inside pockets in his pants.

"You know, this is the first time that I have seen you dance with a girl," said Kiba, going to Sasuke and placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," said Sasuke coldy, looking down with his hair blocking his eyes.

"Hinata," said Temari," Where did my brother go?"

Hinata looked up and frowned a bit," He left."

"Hinata," said Naruto, saying the name as if sounding it out. "You are Gaara's girlfriend, right?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"I see," said Naruto, staring at Sasuke and Hinata," Interesting."

Ino was silent and stared at Hinata at how she was blushing.

"Hinata, why did Gaara leave?" asked Ino sharply," You guys are a couple and yet you two aren't close. Why is that? Is it because you don't like him?"

Sasuke and Hinata looked up at Ino. Ino was staring at Hinata with cold and jealous eyes. She crossed her arms together.

"Um, Ino," said Hinata, trying to explain. "It's just that-"

"Ino!" exclaimed Kiba," What are you trying to say? Gaara says he already likes Hinata already. And Hinata probably likes Gaara, also. He told me that he really likes her, so what are you saying, then? Just because Sasuke and Hinata danced doesn't mean they are having feelings with each other, right Sasuke?"

Hinata's eyes went big, _What?_

Sasuke looked at Kiba," You are right."

"See, what I told ya!" exclaimed a laughing Kiba," Now let's all get along and have a good party. Gaara probably just had some things to attend to, right Hinata?" Hinata gave a small nod.

Kiba then walked away, still counseling Ino.

"Well, I guess that Temari and I better head off home," said Shikamaru, shaking hands with Naruto," See ya later."

"Hinata," said Temari.

"Hm?" answered Hinata and looked at Temari. Temari gave her a smile," Be careful with my brother, okay?" Hinata gave a small smile and nodded. The married couple than left.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head," Well, I guess that stirred up a trouble a bit." He looked at Hinata and noticed that far off look of sadness.

"Hinata?" said Hanabi, looking at her. She walked up to Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Yes?" answered Hinata, walking up to her sister.

"I have school tomorrow, so do you want to come home with me early? Father will come home later," asked Hanabi, giving a worried look to Hinata. She then looked at Naruto," It seems there is still a business deal to be made."

Naruto laughed," Well! I guess so!" He scratched the back of his head.

Hinata nodded," Sure." She then turned to Sasuke and Naruto," It was a pleasure meeting you, Naruto-san. And Sasuke-san?"

"Hm?" said Sasuke, looking at her.

Hinata gave a small smile," It was nice dancing with you." She bowed to both of them and walked away with Hanabi.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he had turned away again and started walking away.

"Hey, Sasuke," said Naruto, walking with his friend," Where are you going?"

"Home," said Sasuke, leaving the dancing room. He walked to his black car.

"Hey," said Naruto, stopping," Do you like Hinata?"

Sasuke stopped.

"I don't like anyone."

Sasuke got into his car and drove off. Naruto watched the car leave and he had a pained look in his face.

"First you take Sakura away from me," said Naruto," And now you are taking Hinata away from Gaara." Naruto gave a smirk and walked in.

Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chappie. It had at least some Sasuke/Hinata. I guess that you guys aren't seeing a lot of fluff, but I really want this "blossoming love" to bloom slowly, like any relationship heading toward true love. Yes, a bit corny, you might think, but this is what I am heading towards. Thanks for reading and I will be very thankful if you review!

firewindgurl says: Love for all!


	6. a new start

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the long update because I have been quite busy. I also have been having a writer's block on what to write, so I hope you enjoy the next chappie!

Chapter 5:

"Hinata!" exclaimed Yuna as she hurried outside of the front door," You musn't go out in this weather dressed like that!"

Hinata smiled as she watched the rain pour down. She slowly let out a hand to touch the cool water droplets hitting her hand and body.

Yuna hurriedly placed on a coat over her. "You must not dress out in you pajamas out in this rain. You'll get a cold!" She then walked inside the mansion.

Hinata only looked around in awe and then walked back inside of the mansion. She took off the coat and started upstairs. Yuna was busy dusting.

"What happened to you?" asked Hanabi, walking down the stairs in her school uniform. It was a white blouse half covered by a black vest with a gray skirt up to her knees. She had on white socks and black shoes. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her black school bag was in her left hand.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment," Oh. I just went out in the rain for a bit."

Hanabi only smirked," You are so weird sometimes you know that?" she then walked passed her and opened the front door.

"Here, Miss Hanabi," said a servant and held out a black umbrella. A black car pulled up to the driveway.

Hanabi only took the umbrella and walked out," See ya later, Hinata."

Hinata turned around," Have a good time at school, Hanabi." The door finally closed and Hinata started the stairs again.

She took a shower and then got dressed in jeans, a green turtleneck shirt with a long beige overcoat on her. She carried a textbook in her arms along with a black backpack.

"Yuna, I'm off to class," said Hinata, placing the backpack over her shoulders. She grabbed the white umbrella hanging on a rack near the front door and walked out. "I'm going to walk okay?"

"Wait!" exclaimed Yuna, hurrying to Hinata," Miss Hinata, shouldn't you have the driver take you?"

Hinata shook her head," It's fine. I'll walk." Hinata waved good-bye and then entered out of the Hyuuga estate and onto the street of Tokyo.

X:X:X

"Hey, Hanabi," said a girl in a school uniform," Your sister is dating Gaara Sabaku, right?" She ran up to Hanabi as she entered the classroom.

Hanabi, was fixing her hair into a ponytail, as she sat in her seat. " Yeah."

"Geez, Hanabi!" exclaimed another girl," Talk at least more words. You hardly speak at school! I bet you are real talkative at home, huh?" She sat next to Hanabi and placed an arm under her chin.

Hanabi then looked at herself in the mirror as a girl held one in front of her. Hanabi shook her head, "Not really." She then started to take out her textbook to study.

"Wait!" said the girl," You have to tell everything about Gaara for us. He's rich, hot, and so cool!" The girls around her started to giggle and squeal.

"Can you girls keep it down?" asked some guys in a corner from HALF ACROSS THE ROOM. "We can hear you from all the way over here!"

The girls all stuck out their tongue," Screw you, Yuichi!"

The brown haired boy only snarled and turned away. The girls immediately went back to their main discussion.

"Yeah, but I think that Sasuke is hotter," said the other girl in a dreamy state," I love the quiet types." Some sighed.

"Yeah, I heard that he and Gaara know each other," said a girl.

"Duh!" said another with an irritated look on her face," Their fathers are partners in a countrywide company thingy in Japan! What do you think? It'd be crazy if they didn't know each other!"

"Hey, I heard that Sasuke has never had a girlfriend, is that true?" asked a girl. Others nodded.

"Sad to say, but it's true," said another girl," Wonder why he doesn't have one. It's so sad!" The group of girls nodded and said simultaneously," POOR SASUKE!"

Hanabi smirked, _It's interesting to see Hinata caught between those two. Sasuke might not show it, but he hasn't got close to any girl. Even though I don't know him that well, I have heard from some people that he was never this cold and quiet back when he was a kid. Some girl got to him. _Hanabi shrugged. She then took out her wallet and a small picture came out.

Hanabi quickly picked it up and stuffed it into her purse. But she stopped. A blush coming to her cheeks.

A picture of Gaara was in her wallet.

X:X:X

Hinata walked out of the Tokyo University as she took out her umbrella as she walked out of the place. People were rushing in and out of the place and she didn't blame them. The rain had suddenly started pouring and traffic was horrible!

Hinata's jeans were already wet at her feet because of the rain, but she still trudged on. She liked the rain.

She stopped at as cars drove past her and waited for the light to turn red so that she could walk.

She then felt her shoulders turn and she surprisingly faced a red head.

"Gaara?"

"Hey," said Gaara, and he stared at her white pearly eyes. He was wearing a gray coat with black pants and had a gray umbrella over his body.

Hinata noticed that he looked tired and his expression was expressionless, but she bowed," Good afternoon, Gaara." She then felt her chin lift up to meet his face and she blushed pink.

"You just came back from class, right?" asked Gaara, still staring at her.

Hinata blushed a bit but nodded," Yeah. I was going to walk."

Gaara smirked and he looked around," In this kind of weather? You must be crazy."

Hinata shook her head and spoke softly," If you say so, but I like the rain." It had reminded her of a very important memory that she had cherished when she was young.

"Come, I'll take you home," said Gaara, turning around and walking," I just came back from talking with my dad at his work." He stopped when he heard no footsteps behind him. He turned around," What are you doing still standing there?"

"I'm…" Hinata was staring at the ground and stuttering on what she was saying," I'm…sorry about yesterday. You must have been very upset at me."

Gaara was surprised as she heard Hinata say those words. She was unable to look at him in the eye and yet felt bad that he had ditched her at the party.

He was surprised at her sudden compassion and he only felt a tug at his heart.

"Come in the car and I'll forgive you," said Gaara, looking at her. He then turned around.

Hinata slowly lifted up her head and watched as he headed towards the red convertible. Even though he didn't stop for her, he still walked on.

Hinata followed.

Gaara sat in the driver's seat and Hinata sat next to him. She placed her backpack on the ground besides her.

They sat still.

"Thank you," said Hinata, looking outside in front of her. "For forgiving me." She then turned to face him and her eyes were watery. She felt horrible that she was not able to see what he was feeling.

Gaara turned to face her and only stared at her. She was crying and he slowly touched her face to wipe the tears away.

Hinata, noticing the touch, turned her face away and blushed crazily. No boy has ever touched her in the face before.

Gaara only stared at her and was a bit ticked off as his eyes showed disappointment. He looked at her hand and saw that it was by laying still beside her. Hinata was still looking away, unable to hide her blush.

Gaara grabbed her hand and held it. He noticed how now Hinata had faced him and her eyes were now confused, surprised, and scared. He was crazy about her and yet she was scared of him.

"Why aren't you angry when I do those things to you?" asked Gaara, looking at her," We are girlfriend and boyfriend. You should yell at me or something." He wanted to say something to her. He was crazy about her, but what about her for him?

Hinata looked at Gaara," I don't want to yell at you. You did nothing wrong last night. You were just upset, but please, it is not good to hold your feelings inside of yourself." Hinata wanted to get to know Gaara better," I know that it's my fault when you get angry at me or do those things. Please tell me your troubles. If it will stop making you angry because," Hinata wanted to say this to Gaara, so that he could know," I know that you are a good person."

"What do you know about me?" asked Gaara," Why do you even care to know about me?"

Hinata blushed at the question," Well. I think that since our fathers put us together, it would be good to talk and get to know each other. All we have been doing is going to parties and hold hands."

"So?" said Gaara," Isn't that what couples do?"

Hinata shook her head blushing a bit to explain," You see. That's where it's different. We are a couple by force, not by our own decisions. We never asked each other to be a couple." She saw that Gaara was listening," We hardly know anything about each other. A couple must know more of each other and then decide their relationship from onwards. That's how it works." Hinata felt a bit embarrassed when saying this. How could she be saying these things when this was her first time having a boyfriend?

Gaara stared at Hinata. She was right. Now he wanted to know everything about her.

So that instead of loving right now, he could learn to love her more than he already did.

He loosened his grip on his hand and turned on the ignition.

"I'm sorry," said Gaara and saw that Hinata had turned to him.

"No, that's okay," said Hinata.

"Look," said Gaara, turning to her," I don't want you to feel bad about everything I do to you." He wanted her assurance and Hinata nodded. He was satisfied. He drove off.

X:X:X

Sasuke sat in his room doing homework. He was in a gray shirt and black slacks. His spiky ebony hair was wet and he had just taken a shower. It was raining and he just came back from class.

"Master Uchiha," said a maid," do you want me to get you lunch?"

Sasuke shook his head," No. I'm fine." The maid blushed and left.

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about last night. Dancing with that girl. Of course, she didn't do anything different from other girls who were trying to dance with him, but he did dance with her. He wondered why. He had felt something different about her. But what?

His cell phone began to ring and he picked it up from his backpack.

"Hello?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" exclaimed Ino's voice. "How are you doing?" Sasuke heard a squeal and he only gave a bored and irritated expression.

"I'm doing homework," said Sasuke. How did she get his phone number? He had to change it five times already.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, and Chouji, and Shino, and I are thinking about going camping. Want to come?" asked Ino on the other line.

"When?" asked Sasuke.

"This coming weekend. I haven't asked Gaara yet, so Gaara and Hinata will come also."

Sasuke shrugged," Sure." It has been a long time that their groupie has not been able to go out all together again.

He got up to do some stretching. A picture in a frame was on his desk. It was of him, Sakura, and Naruto with Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke sat on his bed and layed down.

_**"What ever awaits you in the future, I want you to know that even though I am gone, my happiness will always be your happiness. I truly loved you, Sasuke. I know that you only thought of me as a true friend, but it was only you. You, who I loved so much. So as I leave this world behind, I only want you to find that special person. That special person who will love you and make you feel most happiest than either your friends and I would ever make you feel. The one you truly love. Remember that I will always watch out for you, my love."** _

"Yeah right," said Sasuke and he smirked. _Like there will ever be a special person for me._

No one would ever love him. No one ever did except Sakura and nobody else never will in the future. He was by himself and will always be.

Author's Notes: Hey,readers again! Hope you liked it! Please review, I will be most thankful. (smiles) I just really want to thank all that have reviewed.


	7. camping trip

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! Thank you for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am soo sorry for the long update for this story, since I had a lot going on. Please forgive me!

Chapter 6:

"Okay, guys!" exclaimed Ino," It's road trip!" She smiled as as she held a backpack over her shoulders and a sleeping bag and all those camping stuff. She wore a pink shirt with a thick white jacket and jeans and white shoes. Her hair was down.

"Geez, will you be quiet?" said Kiba, yawning a bit," Why did we have to wake up so early in the morning anyway? It's 7:00 a.m.!" He had a cap over his spiky brown hair, a blue jacket, and jeans with black shoes. "Dang, is it me or is the fall weather getting colder?"

Ino smacked him on the head," You little! First we have to take the bus, and being in Tokyo, it will be a while before we will be able to see a forest! It's going to take a while, but we will have to be prepared for anything that happens."

"We understand," said Kankurou, dressed in a green jacket

and jeans with brown shoes," Can we all just stop yelling? We haven't been on a trip in a long time." Shino stood aside sitting on top of his things, looking at his groupie.

"I second that motion," said Chouji, carrying a bag of five bags of potato chips," I brought some snacks for the trip." He wore a black jacket with jeans and black shoes.

"Look, how about we just all meet at the camping grounds and then build a campfire, set up the tents and all that stuff, okay?" suggested Shikamaru. Temari was next to him and they were carrying a load of stuff also. "There's too many of us, so why not just meet up later?" Shikamaru wore a gray jacket with white pants and Temari wore a pink jacket with jeans and her hair was in pig tails.

"But I wanted us all to travel together?" said Ino frowning. She slumped her shoulders. "But if you think that will be better, then I guess so…"

"Sure," said Gaara, suddenly arriving. He wore a red jacket and black pants with black shoes. He carried stuff with him also.

"Hey," said Shikamaru, shaking hands with Gaara," Finally you made it. Hey, Hinata."

"Oh, hello," said Hinata, walking behind Gaara. She was wearing a red sweater and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore jeans and shoes that would be comfortable for the trip. She bowed to Shikamaru and the rest of the groupie.

"Now we just got to wait for Naruto and Sasuke," said Chouji, already snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"I know that Naruto will be usually late, but Sasuke also?" said Kiba, scratching the back of his brown hair. "Now that is just plain weird."

"Hey, guys!" shouted Naruto as he arrived at the bus station. He smiled and waved at the groupie and shook hands with everyone," Is everyone here? I'm ready to go!"

"Sasuke isn't here yet," said Gaara and he turned to check on Hinata.

Hinata was making sure that she had all the things needed for the camping trip.

"Okay, so we got blankets, water canteens, tent," said Hinata as she looked at a small notepad and a black pen, checking all of the things.

"Aaa…" said Kiba," The future Mrs. Sabaku is actually checking she has everything done. What a wife you will have, Gaara!"

Gaara gave an icy glare at Kiba and Kiba moved back a little.

"Sor-ry," said Kiba," Too bad Akamaru had to stay."

"Why?" asked Chouji," That dog follows you around everywhere." He finished his bag of potato chips and put the rest in his backpack on his back.

Hinata blushed as she heard Kiba talk to Chouji more about the dog. She turned around and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Calm down, Hinata, he was just joking. Stop blushing so much. You are being so childish!_

"Hey, forget what he said," said Gaara, talking to her ear," If he says anymore, I'll sock him."

Hinata blush, she could feel him close up to her and he was whispering to her ear! Hinata could feel her stomach twist around, but she shook her head slowly. "No, it's fine. Kiba was just joking around."

Gaara looked as she started to shakily take out her notepad and start checking the stuff again. Gaara frowned a bit at her sudden nervousness, but continued to stay near her. He felt happy.

"Hey, Temari," whispered Kankurou to Temari," Don't you think that Gaara is getting too close with Hinata?" The two siblings were next to each other by themselves.

"Gaara knows what he must do," said Temari in a calm voice," He knows that father wants him to marry Hanabi instead of Hinata. There's not doubt about it, but I heard from father that he has declined that offer. That's why he was visiting father a few days ago."

"But Gaara can't be with Hinata then!" whispered Kankurou," Why is he still dating her?" He watched as Gaara talked again in Hinata's ear as the girl only blushed more but continued to talk to him.

"Yes," said Temari, looking at Hinata and Gaara," It's interesting why he should choose to still stay with her. Our little brother has always secluded himself from others. Why her, I don't know." She watched as Gaara spoke with the expressionless gaze. But being his sister, she knew him more than others. His eyes were giving off a different vibe. It was tender and loving.

His feelings for the Hyuuga girl were growing and she knew that it was never going to stop.

She had to stop it.

"Sasuke's here!" shouted Ino happily. She smiled as she ran to Sasuke. The eighteen year old boy was walking slowly and he was wearing a white sweater with black pants and black shoes. He carried his camping stuff with him and he watched his groupie coldly.

Ino grabbed his arm and again, it was moved away by Sasuke.

"Don't touch me," said Sasuke coldly. He watched as his friends welcomed him and he answered in short reply.

His gaze then turned to Gaara who was standing next to Hinata closely. Somehow, he felt a pint of unknown dislike to that closeness. But he still kept his cool. "Hey."

"Hey," said Gaara.

Sasuke then looked at Hinata.

"Hey."

"Hello," said Hinata and bowed. Sasuke smirked at her politeness. He turned around and stopped. He hadn't noticed that his cheeks were now burning. But it was interrupted as Ino spoke.

"Okay! Do you guys think that we should split up or go all together?" asked Ino, smiling and looking around," Well?"

"I don't know," said Kiba," What do you think, Sasuke?"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Some people think it is a better idea that we all meet together at the camping grounds so that we don't get all crowded," said Ino.

"You know," said Temari," I think that splitting up would be a better idea. We have so many things to carry that our cars are better suited for this stuff than the bus. Don't you think so, honey?" She looked at Shikamaru.

"You have a point there, sweetie," said Shikamaru.

Kiba suddenly started to laugh," Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Sweetie, Shikamaru?" Everyone giggled as Shikamaru blushed and Temari only leaned in closer to her hubby.

"Let's do that then," said Naruto," Let's see… there are eleven of us, so how about we all go by two's. Five is too many to fit in one car and one group will have to have three."

Everyone nodded. Kiba got with Chouji. Temari with Shikamaru. Kankurou and Shino. Gaara and Hinata. Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto.

Ino smiled happily," Okay. I like this idea! Let's go! I'm sure that all of you know the way." Suddenly delighted at the idea of traveling with Sasuke.

Everyone nodded," Yeah, you sent us the map." Ino smiled.

"Do we carry this back to the car again?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," said Gaara, helping her with the things," Let's go." Hinata followed.

"Hey, Hinata!" cried Ino.

Hinata stopped and so did Gaara. Ino ran up to her. Everyone else was leaving to their own cars.

"Do you think that this is my chance to get together with Sasuke?" she asked hopefully.

"Huh?" said Hinata.

"Ino could you leave Hinata alone with you pestering," said Gaara, grabbing Hinata's arm," We're going."

"Fine!" snapped Ino and turned around and walked off.

Hinata went up to Gaara, and he was still holding her arm. "Gaara. You shouldn't say that to Ino. I think that she really wanted me to answer her."

"Look, Hinata," said Gaara, putting the stuff in the car," I don't want you to get involved with other people's business. It's none of yours or my own business with Ino. So just leave her alone, got it?"

Hinata nodded," Yes." _But I can't hold back the feeling that somehow you want to let someone know how you feel, Gaara. Is it wrong to just want to help you? Hinata _looked as his expression never changed from time to time. It was always expressionless. No hate or love. _You're lonely, I can tell. _Thought Hinata. _Because I sometimes feel that too. _

She got into the car and it drove off.

_That's why I want to get to know you better, _thought Hinata, glancing at Gaara a bit.

"Hey," said Gaara, looking at the road.

"Yes?" said Hinata, waiting for what Gaara had to say, she looked up at him.

"I want to get to know you better," said Gaara," On the this trip because I don't want you to be scared of me." At that instant Gaara suddenly turned on the radio and kept driving. No looking at Hinata.

Hinata watched surprisingly as his cheeks turned a bit pink. She smiled, _I will try. _She had to admit that she was afraid of him sometimes, but she didn't want also to be scared of him. _I want to be there for you, _thought Hinata, looking outside.

X:X:X

"Hey, Sasuke," said Naruto, in the black convertible. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" said Sasuke, driving on the road. Ino was asleep at the back of the car and she leaned on the side. The top was on so that they wouldn't get too cold.

"Tell me the truth," said Naruto seriously, looking out the window," Did you ever love Sakura?"

Sasuke, unsurprised by the question answered," Yes I did. She was like a sister to me."

Naruto smirked," That's what I thought you would say. But she said she loved you, too, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke was quiet, but answered," I know that you cared a lot for Sakura, Naruto."

"You bet I did," said Naruto," But the thing was she cared about you more."

"That's not true," said Sasuke, he kept eye contact on the road," She loved us both."

"Yeah, right," said Naruto, looking at Sasuke," You don't know how much I wanted to see her after talking to Kakashi-sensei."

The ride was silent.

"Can I ask you another question?" asked Naruto. Sasuke was silent. "Do you like Hinata?"

"I thought I told you, I don't like anyone," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but we all saw you dancing together at the party. You've never dance with a girl before, right?" asked Naruto.

"So," said Sasuke. He didn't want to tell his dobe friend that he couldn't dance," She asked me."

"Yeah, but you know a lot of other girls ask you also, Sasuke," said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Well," said Naruto, gritting his teeth a bit," You should know that Gaara will kill you if you do anything with Hinata."

"I understand that," said Sasuke," I don't feel anything for Hinata. There is no one out there for me." Sasuke was fully aware how attached Gaara was to Hinata and he didn't want to get into his friend's business. But he couldn't help feel drawn to that girl also. She was different.

Naruto noticed how quiet Sasuke had gotten and decided to end the conversation. He was angry, but Sakura was gone. She never loved him in the way he loved her. She loved Sasuke as more than a friend and differently from a brother. He knew that.

_"Hey, Sakura, I came to visit you!" said Naruto happily, walking into the hospital room. "Sakura?" He had a backpack over his arm. _

_Sakura sat up in her bed and just looked out the window. She closed her eyes as a breeze blew to her face and she smiled. _

_"Naruto?" asked Sakura, opening her eyes," Is Sasuke going to come? He hasn't come in days yet." _

_"Him?" said Naruto, smiling and sitting next to her," He hasn't been able to come yet. But don't worry, I'm here for you." Naruto noticed a frown appear but she only smiled after it. _

_"That's fine, Naruto," said Sakura and she brought her knees close to her and leaned her head on it. "I'm really tired. You must be tired of coming here. You visit me everyday, Naruto!" Sakura smiled and lay back to her pillow and yawned. _

_Naruto smiled as she tucked herself into bed. _

_"Wake me up when Sasuke comes okay?" asked Sakura, closing her eyes. "I want to see him." _

_Naruto smiled," Sure." He loved her so much. _

_Later Sasuke came by. _

_"Hey, is she awake?" asked Sasuke stepping into the room. He was in his school uniform._

_Naruto shook his head," No, but I'll wake her." He shook Sakura a bit. _

_"Huh?" said Sakura and opened her eyes," Sasuke!" She blushed pink," You're here." _

_Sasuke shrugged," Yeah." _

_Sakura smiled as she covered her mouth and tears were rolling down. She slowly got up and hugged Sasuke. _

_"I missed you," said Sakura. _

_"Yeah, me too," said Sasuke, patting her back. _

_"Really?" said Sakura and she looked up at him. Sasuke nodded. _

_"C'mon, you got to get into bed," said Sasuke, tucking her in," You always give me hugs when I visit you. You should rest more." _

_"But you always visit me every three days," said Sakura leaning on him, closing her eyes. _

Naruto tightened his hand into a fist. _I was jealous, Sasuke. That she had wanted to see you more than me. When you came, she gave you hugs. She wanted to speak to you. Most of the time I was there, she would sleep. She was never that enthusiastic when talking to me. I hated it when she died and I wasn't there. Why did she have to die in front of you only? What about me? Wasn't she thinking about me also?_

Naruto closed his eyes to keep the tears from coming. He hated Sasuke. Now, he was not his close friend anymore. He took Sakura away from him and he hated Sasuke for it.

_You never loved Sakura as much as I did, _thought Naruto, _I wanted to die with her. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to live with her. You never loved her that much. _Naruto could feel his anger rise, but he didn't want to do it in front of Ino.

He would wait.

X:X:X

"Hey, we're finally here," exclaimed Ino, hopping out of the car. "We're the first one here, actually."

"Hey, I see Kiba," smiled Naruto and waved at the blue car. "Hey, over here!"

Kiba and Chouji hopped out.

"Yo," said Chouji and they parked next to Sasuke's car.

"Let's see who's next," said Kiba," hey there's Kankurou and Shino. I see Gaara and Hinata behind them."

Shino came out with a cap on as the gust of wind blew harder a bit.

"They parked next to Kiba's car. Gaara parked next to Shino's car, and Temari and Shikamaru arrived.

"Okay," said Ino," Let's find a place to camp out, then!" She then walked to Hinata and grabbed her hand and then Temari, and grabbed her hand," C'mon. We girls will choose the perfect spot!" She hurried them ahead and Ino started looking around.

"Hey," shouted Kiba," How about you guys help us carry the stuff also!"

"Uh, Ino, Kiba-san is right," said Hinata, she looked back," I think that we should help them. There are a lot of things to carry." She saw that Kiba nearly fell trying to carry one of Ino's bag.

Ino shook her head," Nah! Kiba's a sore loser and horrible at being a gentleman. He should let the girls do the easy work. Forget what he said!" She then turned back to Kiba and shouted," STOP WHINING AND CARRY IT YOURSELF!"

"Why you-" snarled Kiba, following the girls," I am going to make sure that I get my payback." He then turned back," Hey, hurry up! Or Ino's gonna ditch us!"

"Hey, Don't you guys ever think that Kiba likes Ino?" asked Chouji, walking with Shikamaru, talking to the guys.

"Seems like it," said Shino.

"Remember they used to fight a lot in high school," said Kankurou," Heh. It was funny."

"It was annoying," said Sasuke.

"More than that," said Gaara," It was so bad that one time they had detention for the whole school in freshman year just because they couldn't stop yelling at each other."

"Maybe Ino should date Kiba instead of just going after Sasuke," said Naruto, laughing.

The guys nodded.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" shouted Kiba and he threw a water bottle at Naruto's head.

"Ow!" shouted Naruto, rubbing his head. He suddenly started running after Kiba," You idiot!"

The guys started to laugh.

"This is so like high school," said Shikamaru, chuckling. He ran after them," Hey, ha ha wait up!"

"How about us!" shouted Chouji, Kankurou, and Shino and hurried after.

Sasuke and Gaara just walked.

"So," said Gaara," have you visited your brother, Itachi?"

Sasuke stopped.

"Why do ask?" said Sasuke, his eyes suddenly turning cold.

Gaara's eyes turned cold also. "I was just wondering."

X:X:X

"Wow, this place looks perfect!" exclaimed Ino, looking around. "There's space, not too far from the stream, and trees and wood to make fire."

"Yes," said Hinata, smiling, she then looked around and noticed that her vision began to get blurry. _What?_

She noticed that she was feeling a bit warm. She tried to go to Ino, but Ino was already telling the guys that had arrived.

"Hinata?" said Temari, walking up to Hinata," Are you okay?"

Hinata smiled," Yes. I'm fine." She felt for something to lean on.

Temari gave a worried look," You don't look good." She touched her arms to help her stand.

Hinata shook her head," No. I'm…fine…" She then collapsed on the ground.

"Hinata!" shouted Temari and she bent down to feel her head. Her eyes grew big. _It's burning. _

Author's Notes: hey, hoped you likey! Please review because I will be very thankful if you do. I want to know what you think of it, so please, I will be much obliged and happy. :)

**Special Thanks to all reviewers: (if there is a spelling error, i'm am so sorry!)**

**Angle Yuriko**

**1-x3-shikamaru**

**kenshinlover2002**

**Vegeta-is-Forgotten**

**khmer shinobi**

**Audriel**

**Forgottendream**

**wRiTeRs-PeT**

**RemyLuver**

**Hokai Amplifier**

**Tonacole **

**Uchiha Kaede**

**ROLAMdimensi**

**Lun**

**Yum Yum-Chan**

**wolf-enzeru**

**Fractured wings 01**

**Anime/Manga lubber**

**ShikaruTo**

**Lems**

**animeperfect**

**XoniNewcomer**

**Opal Soul**

**chinadoll27**

**hatami**

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**

**hopeless-flame**


	8. camping with friends

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! I am just happy to say that I have really appreciated all that had reviewed so far in this story. Your reviews have all given me support in an urge to keep on writing. I don't care if the reviews are good or bad, but either way, they have given me more determination and happiness. Your reviews will be cherished. I know that this sounds corny, but I just want to let all the reviewers know that I love you guys so much! Anywayz, I am so sorry for not updating. Just to warn you guys, this chapter is really really really long. Maybe you might think it boring, but I just wrote a lot. I am trying to make it like a regular life for these characters. Nothing is rushed too quickly about love and so if you fall asleep while reading this, I am so sorry. I guess I'm expecting you guys to say: How boring! But I hope it isn't! ;; And stuff but please read it as best as you can. It is long.

Chapter 7:

"Good afternoon, Hanabi," said Yuna as she took Hanabi's coat and hanged it on the coat rack near the door.

Hanabi was dressed in her school uniform and she entered the huge mansion. "Hello." She then headed toward the kitchen. "Is Hinata home?"

Yuna went to the kitchen to finish her dishes and she shook her head," Oh no. Gaara-san came while you were in school and took Hinata to a camping trip with his friends."

Hanabi poured herself a glass of milk and cookies," I was craving for sweets all day." She than took a bite. She sat by the breakfast table.

Yuna sighed dreamily," That Gaara-san certainly is affectionate toward Hinata. It's amazing when you think about it. I mean their relationship only began about a month ago and he is so much in love with her! They will certainly make a wonderful pair when they marry!" Yuna chuckled to herself," Talk about love."

Hanabi frowned. _Why? _Ever since a month ago, Hanabi could not control her feelings for Gaara. It was hard for her. She felt somewhat drawn to him in a weird way even though she didn't know him at all. She saw how much he loved Hinata, but knowing her sister, Hanabi knew that Hinata was not feeling love yet. Maybe affection, but not anything stronger. Her elder sister was as dense as a rock.

Hanabi frowned though, at how close Gaara was getting to his sister.

"Hinata!" shouted Temari, bending down on her knees. She started to panic as she only felt the burning on her forehead and cheek. Sweat started to roll down her face.

"What's going on?" said Ino, suddenly running," Why did you shout?" She suddenly stopped as next to Temari, was a collapsed Hinata. "Oh my gosh, Hinata! Are you okay?" She bent down and felt her forehead.

Hinata breathed hard as she lied on the ground. Her hand was over her stomach and her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed red.

"What happened to Hinata?" said Kiba running up to the two girls," Oh, man! Does she have a fever?"

"I think so," said Shikamaru, bending down as he also ran over. "Oh man, this is really bad."

"Where's Gaara?" said Ino, looking back to see if they were there," We have to tell him." They saw after Chouji and Shino, and Kankurou had run over, Gaara and Sasuke were quietly walking at the end, not talking at all.

"Gaara!" shouted Kankurou as he saw Hinata," Something's wrong with Hinata!" He placed his hands over his mouth and started shouting," She has a fever!"

"What the-" said Gaara, suddenly his attention toward the crowd of people around Hinata. "Hinata!"

Sasuke looked up also and hurried.

Gaara moved Shikamaru and Shino aside and bent down and felt Hinata's forehead.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Gaara in his cold monotonous tone as he felt her forehead. He quickly moved it away at how hot it was.

"Hm?" said Hinata, opening her eyes a little," Gaara." A sweat rolled down her face and she tried to smile," It's okay. It's just a slight fever."

_Yeah right, _thought Sasuke, looking at Hinata. That was no slight fever. He noticed that she was breathing really hard.

Gaara suddenly picked her up in his arms and Hinata blushed. Not that anyone noticed because her whole face was flushed red, but she was too tired to stop Gaara and she leaned on his chest, closing her eyes.

"We're going home," said Gaara, walking back," There's no way that Hinata can stay out in the woods with this fever."

Hinata shook her head slowly as she opened her eyes," No. It's okay. I don't want to ruin this for all of you guys. I have some medicine in my bag." She pointed to the back that Gaara was carrying. "I was a bit sick this morning so for the trip I brought some medicine."

Gaara stared as Hinata try to cheer him up and he felt even worse for it. Why didn't she tell him this earlier?

"Are you sure that you won't get too sick after today?" asked Sasuke, staring at Hinata," Because it's best that you go home."

Hinata shook her head at Sasuke," It's okay. I think because I was hanging out in the rain too much yesterday." Today was just a wonderful crisp morning and the rain made it so beautiful that Hinata felt she just couldn't ruin it all for everyone.

"Oh, Hinata," said Ino, walking up to Hinata and feeling her forehead," You always try to cheer people up don't you."

Kiba nodded. "You should be more careful. Hey, how about we just do all of the setting up and Hinata can just sit down and relax?"

Everyone nodded and started moving around.

Ino and Temari gathered the wood for making fires. The guys got the tents started.

"Hey, Gaara," said Hinata feeling a bit embarrassed," You can let me down now." She blushed," I feel like sitting. Besides, I have to take some medicine."

"Oh," said Gaara. He then let Hinata slowly down and Hinata held onto his shoulder as she took off the bag from him. She placed it over her shoulder and slowly sat down. "I'm going to help them, okay."

Hinata nodded," Go ahead. I'll be fine."

She took out medicine to relieve her fever and she took the pills. There was a bottle of water in her bag and she drank some of it. She placed it all in her bag and rested for thirty minutes.

She closed her eyes and opened them, feeling better after the thirty minutes. She could feel the herself getting better little by little. She placed the bag over her shoulders and started walking to Chouji.

"Chouji-san, can I help?" asked Hinata, smiling.

Chouji, who was getting lunch ready, was flabbergasted," Hinata! You shouldn't be standing, you should rest." He had a white apron over him and he was taking out the food from the ice chest.

Hinata shook her head," I'm fine. I took some medicine, but I would really help you than rest."

Chouji stared at her as if examining her to make sure she could help," Okay," he said slowly.

Hinata smiled and blushed," Um…is there an apron that I can use, Chouji-san?"

Chouji, noticing that she was still shy around him, which only made him smile," Hey. Don't call me Chouji-san. Just call me Chouji. And here," he took out a yellow apron," Here." He smiled and gave it to her.

Hinata took it," Arigato, Chouji." She then washed her hands with water and soap and then asked," So, what do you need help with?" She placed the apron over herself.

"Help me take out these food," said Chouji, taking out veggies from a box and then raw meat from a cooler. "We're going to make some beef soup, so can you cut these for me?"

Hinata nodded," Certainly." She grabbed a knife from the small table that they had brought along and got a cutting board and started chopping.

"Hey," shouted Chouji, to the guys," Can someone go catch some fish? I was thinking that Hinata and I could fry some fish along with the beef stew we are going to make."

Shikamaru looked up," Yeah. We sent Shino, Kankurou, and Sasuke to fish already."

"Okay, thanks!" shouted Chouji and went back to chopping some veggies for the soup. "Now we just have to wait for Ino and Temari to bring some wood." He then checked on Hinata," Hey. You really know how to cook huh?" He watched as Hinata chopped the meat to bite-sized pieces for the soup and she had no trouble working the knife.

"Oh," said Hinata smiling," I don't cook often, but the cook at our mansion always teaches me when I have a free time, which is always every Friday." She smiled," My mom loved to cook."

"Wow," said Chouji," That's great. My mom also! My dad loves her cooking. Hey, we have something in common."

Hinata smiled," Yes." The two friends smiled at each other.

X:X:X

"Hey, Ino, do you have enough wood, yet?" asked Temari, carrying an armload of wood in her arms. They had ventured around the place, but not too far from where they were staying, to gather woods.

She then heard a yelp.

"Ino?" said Temari and walked to the yelp and saw that Ino had tripped and had dropped all of the wood she was carrying. Temari smiled," I see that you tripped."

Ino gave a hurtful whine and got up," Ugh! I can't believe that I tripped over a stupid rock!" She picked up a rock from the ground that was the size of her fist and she threw it as far as she could. "I hate it!"

"Hey, you scratched your knee," said Temari, staring at the bloodied left knee. "I think you should get that treated." Ino's jeans had ripped and now it was red.

"Oh, no," said Ino, looking at her knee, touching it," Ow. It stings." She sighed," Oh, great and I like these jeans also." She then ripped the lower part of her jeans since it was ruined anyway and wrapped it around her knee tightly.

"Hopefully that will hold it together until we get back," said Temari, she then extended an arm to Ino to help her walk," Just walk and I'll carry the wood."

"I'm sorry," said Ino, trying to walk as fast," Jeez, I can hardly walk. This knee is so slowing me down."

"Don't worry," said Temari, helping her walk," Just slow and steady."

Ino smiled," Thanks Temari. You're such a good friend." She placed an arm over her shoulder and hopped a little.

Temari smiled," Just doing my job." She then noticed that Ino was quiet.

"Hey," said Ino, quietly, looking at the ground to make sure of her step," Do you think that Hinata really likes your brother?" She noticed the sudden quietness from Temari.

"Wait! I didn't mean to offend you, Temari, please forgive me?" exclaimed Ino, closing her eyes, waiting to hear some insult. She noticed how quiet Temari was and didn't want her to say anything that she didn't want to.

"I hope not."

Ino's eyes suddenly opened in surprise," What?" She turned to Temari," But your brother really likes her. Everyone can tell."

Temari sighed and nodded," Yeah. I know THAT very well. But Gaara should know better."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino, confused and curious. She looked at Temari's sad expression and wanted to know. "Tell me, Temari."

"It's just that," said Temari, only sadder," I know that my little brother likes her, but my father will not let him marry her. No matter how much Hinata means to Gaara, my father wants him to marry Hanabi."

"Wait, isn't Hinata the oldest though?" said Ino, wincing at a pain she felt. She had to slow down her walking even slower," Can we slow down? I don't think I can walk too fast."

Temari nodded," Certainly. Well…it's true that Hinata is the oldest, but Hanabi will be the one to take over the Hyuuga corp. when she is older since she is more capable than Hinata. It's true. Everyone of the business leader of Japan, has acknowledged Hanabi's role in the corporation more than they acknowledge Hinata. Hanabi is more smarter and more leader-like. She would make an excellent leader. Unlike Hinata who is average and a follower."

Ino was shocked," But it'll hurt Gaara so much."

Temari nodded," Yes. More than we may know. That's why I hope that Hinata will not fall for Gaara. It'll hurt them badly."

Ino nodded, but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous about it for some unknown reason. "Right now, it seems that Hinata likes Gaara, but hasn't fallen in love him as much as he loves her."

"It is possible," said Temari," But we don't know for sure. There's no other man in Hinata's life that I could think of that would take Hinata away from Gaara. No one."

Ino, frowed at that statement," I guess." But she couldn't help feeling that there was a certain spiky black-haired guy who could be.

X:X:X

"Hey, I caught a fish!" said Kankurou, sitting on large rock by the stream with a fishing rod in his hand. He placed it in a bucket that they had brought along. "How about you guys?" On the far side of his left was Sasuke, who was stepping out in the lake. Not too far in, but he was reeling in a fish.

He only lifted his own bucket with three fishes in it.

Kankurou turned to his right and saw that Shino had lifted up four fishes.

"Wow!" said Kankurou," I only caught two."

"We just need two more fishes to catch," said Shino and he already had one he was reeling in.

Sasuke had walked over," I just caught four. You?"

Shino nodded," I just caught one, so adding it to my pile is five."

"Five, four, and two makes eleven, so we have enough for all of us," replied Kankurou," Hey, let's give this to Chouji and he can cook it."

Sasuke nodded," He doesn't cook so bad for a guy."

Shino nodded," I have to admit, his love of food, has got him thinking of becoming a chef."

Kankurou nodded," C'mon, let's get going."

The friends nodded and walked off.

X:X:X

"Naruto! Will you stop eating the food! We have to use it for the soup and fish!" shouted Chouji, a bit angry.

Naruto smiled," Hey, I just ate some carrots." He smiled and ran off towards Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Hey, get your butt over here fast, Naruto," shouted Shikamaru, setting the last of the tents. He fumbled back as the sticks for holding the tent flung at him and it hit his head.

Shikamaru layed on the ground and sighed," Again for the fifth time it has happened! Why couldn't I fish instead of doing this tedious work. Fishing is much more relaxing."

"Here, let me help," said Naruto, helping Shikamaru up. "Let's get this baby done."

Hinata watched Naruto and Shikamaru as they helped put the tent up. She giggled when Naruto fell back getting hit by the stick.

"Yep. Naruto is the funny one among us," said Chouji, choppin up some celery," Next is the rude and annoying Kiba." He smiled as he chuckled to himself. "What a group of friends we have. So far, you probably think that we are weird huh?"

Hinata shook her head," No, not at all. Actually I envy your friendship you share with your friends. I sense warm and happiness around you all. You all have a connected invisible thread that sews you all together. It's wonderful and amazing." Hinata blushed as she said this but it was true. No matter their differences in personality as she watched Gaara alone put up the tent perfectly, she couldn't help wonder how alone it must be after seeing these people be so close, it must be for a person who has no one.

Chouji stared at Hinata as he saw her thinking about things.

_I can't help but wonder how Gaara met Hinata, _thought Chouji, amazed at her choice of words to describe his friends. It was so true the words that she spoke. _How did he meet such a kind pure girl?_

He watched as Hinata only sighed in happiness and then went back to chopping the potatoes. She was so hard-working even when cutting a potato.

"Hey, Hinata," said Chouji.

"Yes?" said Hinata and looked up.

"I hope that we can be good friends also," he said to her. His round cheeks blushed a bit.

Hinata blushed also, but she nodded.

"I would love that, Chouji."

"We're back!" shouted Ino, hopping on one foot as Temari also helped her.

"What happened to you," said Kiba, looking at Ino's knee. "Did you get attacked by a giant rat or what?" He noticed that the blood had seeped to the wrapped, ripped jean around Ino's knee.

"You idiot," said Ino, flushed at Kiba's comment," I tripped on a rock as I was carrying some wood."

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Shikamaru to Temari, as he walked up to her. He helped take the wood from her arms as Temari helped Ino.

"Thanks. And I am fine," said Temari, smiling at her husband. Shikamaru sighed in relief and kissed her wife in the cheek and looked at Ino.

"You okay, buddy," said Shikamaru.

Ino only rolled her eyes," Like I look okay?" She then glared at Kiba as Kiba started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Ho! Ha ha ha!" laughed Kiba," A rock!" He then fell to the ground and clutching his stomach. "I can't believe it!"

Ino, flushing in anger, turned towards Shikamaru," May I borrow a piece of wood?" She then took the biggest one with one hand and she then wacked Kiba on the head with it as hard as she could," OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I HAD HIT YOUR HEAD, DOG BREATH!" She huffed and puffed and hopped away from him as Temari was dragged along, trying to help Ino keep her balance.

"Ow! That-!" cried Kiba, rubbing his head, he then turned around to Ino's back," Her! I will get my payba-"

Bump!

Kiba stared openly and then turned to Shikamaru," What the heck was that for?"   
"That was for making fun of Ino," said Shikamaru, staring seriously at him," What do you think you are doing laughing at a girl like that? You know, you will never get a girlfriend with that attitude." He walked away.

Kiba angrily, mumbled some curses under his breath," Whatever."

X:X:X

"Ino!" cried Hinata, as she finished chopping all of the veggies that Chouji had advised her. She was wiping her hands on a towel and she ran to Ino. Chouji, finished also, ran after her.

"What happened?" asked Hinata, and bent down to inspect the injury," This looks bad."

"We heard you were fighting with Kiba," said Chouji," But don't tell me that he laughed-" Ino nodded big time. "Oh," said Chouji," Not again. Why is that he always laughs at every flaw you do."

Ino sighed, and she looked at the ground, and spoke softly," I don't know what is up with that Kiba. He always made fun of me out all of us groupie. He gets on my nerves and he never stops laughing at me." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Just let me get my hands on him-" said Chouji, then Ino spoke.

She smiled at Chouji," No. It's okay, Chouji. Kiba's my friend and he always does that." She gave him an assuring look," We know that Kiba's not all like that."

_Like what?_ Thought Hinata, wondering.

Chouji nodded," Okay. But how are you going to treat that wound?"

"I can treat it," said Hinata. Her voice was not expected.

"You know how to treat injuries?" asked Temari.

Hinata nodded," When I was young, my mother and grandmother would always teach me. Of course, my grandmother taught me the most about herbs and medicinal things. I would always tend to my cousin, Neiji's wound when he practiced."

"Wow," said Ino," I'm surprised. I never knew that. So can you treat my wound, Hinata?" She looked at her hopefully.

"I think so," said Hinata, she then took from out of her bag, some bandage wrapping and a small container. "Can I look at it?"

Ino nodded and the four friends walked to somewhere with more space and Hinata began to slowly unwrap the ripped jean.

"I got to say, you did do pretty well, from stopping more blood to come out," said Hinata, inspecting the wound. She had on gloves and she saw the gash on her knee. "Okay, now. I'm just going to clean it, but it might sting." She took some rubbing alcohol, a cotton and rubbed it on Ino's knee.

"It hurts!" whined Ino as Temari and Chouji held each of her shoulders as she sat on the ground.

"I have to fully make sure that there are no infections," said Hinata and she finished and place the cotton in a small bag for trash and for the ripped jean cloth.

She then got open the small container that contained a white cream.

"What's that?" asked Ino.

"It's my own medicinal cream," said Hinata, rubbing it on Ino's knee," It's supposed to help your knee heal really fast. I think that tomorrow it shall be much better." She then got the bandage wrap and wrapped it around Ino's knee. "There."

Ino then smiled and she hugged Hinata. "You are the best, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled and hugged back," I suggest that you shouldn't walk too much for today." Ino nodded and the friends helped her sit by where Shikamaru was setting up the fire. He was trying to light it.

Ino sat on a fold back chair that Temari brought and Ino thanked her.

"Hey! Sasuke, Shino, and Kankurou are back!" exclaimed Naruto.

Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chappie, I really appreciate it! Arigato for reviewing! Whew! Was it really long? To me it seemed long. Thirteen pages(with size font 14) and eight pages (with size font 10) on my computer but anyway I hope you guys like it. For some reasons, this story seems to have really long chapters. Please review because I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPPIE!


	9. beef soup and nap time

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! This is firewindgurl here to greet you all with a very happy day! Haha. Well, anywayz, here is the next installation of Are You the One Making Me Feel this Way? And I hope you ALL will enjoy it! You guys are awesome and SO MANY THANKS to my returning reviewers and new reviewers of this story. I adore you guys sooo much! I love all of my reviews! **ENJOY**!

Chapter 8:

"Yum! That beef soup was delicious, Chouji!" exclaimed Naruto. He got up to get some more. The pot of beef soup hung over the fire that Shikamaru had made. Everyone had gathered around the fire to eat. They sat on the ground.

Chouji smiled," Hinata and I did it." He sat between Ino and Kiba. Hinata blushed.

"Well, all I got to say is that this is so good," said Shikamaru, sipping some juice," And the fish is great."

Hinata sat between Gaara and Sasuke and smiled," Chouji did the fish, though."

"Hey, so how long are we staying here?" asked Kiba, taking a bite from his fish.

"Maybe four days," said Ino. She was between Chouji and Sasuke. "How long do you guys wanna stay? I think that four days is long enough."

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, does your knee still hurt?" asked Naruto. He sat between Gaara and Kankurou. "Damn, that must have hurt."

Ino shook her head," It hurts a little, but Hinata cleaned it up and put her special medicinal cream on it. I think that it's wonderful. I don't feel as much pain I felt this morning." She turned to Hinata," I really am grateful, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and smiled," It's okay. I'm glad that you are just feeling better."

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Shino. He sat between Kankurou and Temari.

"I think that we should all just rest," said Temari, looking at Ino and Hinata," Ino and Hinata still need to rest today, and I think that tomorrow, we can all do something."

"I think that is a good idea," said Ino," I don't think that I should be walking too much today, right Hinata?"

Hinata nodded," Yes. You should try to make sure that your knee heals a lot today, so that you will be much better tomorrow."

Ino nodded," Okay. So let's just hang out and rest."

"Man, am I stuff," said Naruto, smiling. He placed his bowl down," So who will do the dishes and stuff?"

Hinata raised her hand," I will."

Temari nodded," I will also."

The two ladies cleaned up after the friends were done eating.

"I think that I will save the soup for later," said Chouji, covering the soup," For dinner." He then laid it on the mini table and then washed his hands," Are you sure that you ladies can handle the dishes?"

Hinata nodded," Yep." She got some soap they had brought and carried the dishes.

"We're going to the lake, to do the dishes," said Temari and she followed after Hinata.

Chouji nodded and started to clean up the food.

"Ahh, isn't this great?" said Kiba, laying down in his tent," The ladies doing the dishes and us men resting. This is the life. No worries about college and the city life for four days."

Shino smirked," Yeah. We shower in the lake and sleep in tents. What a life."

"Whatever," said Kiba," So who am I sharing a tent with?"

"Shino."

"I'm sharing with Gaara," said Kankurou, grabbing a bag from inside of the tent.

"Sasuke and I," said Naruto, standing next to Kiba's and Shino's tent.

"How about you, Ino?" asked Kiba, popping his head from out of the tent.

"Me?" said Ino," I'm sharing with Hinata, what do you think?"

"And Shikamaru and Temari," said Chouji. "I guess I have a tent all to myself."

"Ooh, Shikamaru," said Kiba," Hopefully we won't hear any noises from your tent."

Shikamaru threw a stick at his face," Shut up. You make me sick." He walked away.

Everyone laughed at Kiba.

X:X:X

"Hey, Hinata," asked Temari. They stood next to the stream. They weren't washing the dishes in the stream, but they used the water, picked it up and washed the dishes from the side. "What do you think of my brother, Gaara?"

Hinata washing the dishes while Temari rinsed it only blushed," Oh. I think that Gaara is a wonderful person. There are times when he frightens me a little, but it's not like anything violent. He just acts peculiar sometimes. But there are times where he can be a real nice person." Hinata smiled.

Temari smiled also," So do you love him?"

Hinata's jaw dropped," Huh? Oh! Um… I…"

Temari laughed," Hey. It's okay. Just tell me the truth. I won't bite." She smiled," Not yet, huh?" Hinata nodded.

"I understand," said Temari, a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata," I like your brother, Temari, but I'm not sure that…well, how can I put this. I'm still not sure that…" She didn't know how to put it.

"You are not sure that you love him," replied Temari, looking at her," Right?" Hinata nodded.

"Wow, you know more about what I mean then myself," said Hinata, blushing embarrassingly," I'm so pathetic, huh?"

Temari laughed again," Don't say that, Hinata! You are a wonderful lady and I see that in you. You are just so cute sometimes you know that?" She the smiled sadly," It's just that, I just don't want you two getting hurt, that's all. I know it's hard being in a relationship. Especially when one's feelings start to change."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata, totally oblivious to relationships.

Temari shook her head," Never mind what I said. Just keep working." She had no idea how she was going to have to split Gaara and her up, but she had to do it. _Even though it is for Gaara's sake, it'll be difficult to do, _thought Temari. She glanced at Hinata a little and saw that she was cleaning the bowls, _But as long as Hinata has not fallen for Gaara in love yet, there is still a chance. _Temari knew it wasn't right for her to get involved in their relationship, but she knew that her father was no ordinary father. Their father was a person who will do anything to make sure that things went his way. Even if it has to hurt his son. She would make sure that before her father had any "plans" for Gaara and Hinata, she would have to act on her own with Kankurou to save them both from sorrow. Even she had thought that the two would be perfect for each other, however, no one knew of her father's plans yet.

He wanted them separate for sure and very SOON.

Hinata sneezed," Achoo!" She then hurriedly got out a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Temari. They were almost done. Well, actually Hinata had finished and Temari just needed to rinse.

"Yeah," said Hinata, done blowing her nose," It's just that you know, being sick and all."

"Hey, I think you need to rest more tomorrow?" asked Temari worriedly.

"No, no! I'm fine," said Hinata, "Besides, I don't want to burden you guys. You guys wanted to have fun, so I'll be fine." She smiled to Temari.

"Okay," said Temari and they got up, carrying the dishes back.

They came back and everyone was resting in their tents. Hinata and Temari placed the dishes on the mini table and walked over to where the tents were positioned. They were next to each other. They saw the feet sticking out of the tents and the girls giggled.

"Hey, is everyone sleeping already?" asked Temari, crossing her arms," Because I still see the sun out."

Chouji was the first to pop out his head," Hey, you two. Everyone's just resting. Hinata you are with Ino, over there next to Kiba's and Shino's tent. Temari, you're staying to the tent next to mine. Shikamaru's in there already."

"Oh, thank you," said Hinata and she went to her tent. Ino was in there alright. Her legs were sticking out and her hands were on her stomach and Hinata could hear her light snore. Hinata smiled.

Hinata was tired. She layed down on the pillow and got a blanket to wrap herself. She closed her eyes and took a nap.

"Sasuke, oh, Sasuke, where are you?"

Hinata opened her eyes, _Huh?_ She turned around and saw that Ino was mumbling in her sleep.

"Sasuke, why are you running away?" asked Ino, tiredly in her sleep," Don't leave me. Don't you love me like I love you?"

_Ino_, thought Hinata, _I didn't know that you sleep talk. _She noticed that Ino was reaching for something to wrap herself in and Hinata saw that her blanket was all the way to her feet. Hinata took the blanket and placed it over Ino's body. She smiled. _She's just like a child sometimes, _thought Hinata and she layed back down, facing up.

"I love you Sasuke," said Ino, smiling at the warm snuggly blanket over her," So promise me that you'll love me also?"

Hinata's eyes opened again. Something about that bothered her. For some odd reason, what Ino said was troubling her mind a bit.

_Ino loves Sasuke, but he won't let her touch him, _thought Hinata, _Why does it bother me? _Suddenly an idea hit her mind.

_I should do something to help Ino, _thought Hinata. She knew how much Ino liked Sasuke, so why not help her a little? _You know Hinata, just do little things. Like leave Ino and Sasuke together and stuff like that. Don't do huge things, but it's usually the little things that make a great relationship start out great. _Hinata blushed a bit. But it wasn't like she was doing anything about her relationship with Gaara, right?

_Hinata looked at Gaara," I don't want to yell at you. You did nothing wrong last night. You were just upset, but please, it is not good to hold your feelings inside of yourself." Hinata wanted to get to know Gaara better," I know that it's my fault when you get angry at me or do those things. Please tell me your troubles. If it will stop making you angry because," Hinata wanted to say this to Gaara, so that he could know," I know that you are a good person." _

_"What do you know about me?" asked Gaara," Why do you even care to know about me?" _

_Hinata blushed at the question," Well. I think that since our fathers put us together, it would be good to talk and get to know each other. All we have been doing is going to parties and hold hands." _

_"So?" said Gaara," Isn't that what couples do?" _

_Hinata shook her head blushing a bit to explain," You see. That's where it's different. We are a couple by force, not by our own decisions. We never asked each other to be a couple." She saw that Gaara was listening," We hardly know anything about each other. A couple must know more of each other and then decide their relationship from onwards. That's how it works." Hinata felt a bit embarrassed when saying this. How could she be saying these things when this was her first time having a boyfriend?_

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. Why did she have to say those things? It probably made her look weird, but she wanted to say it. She wanted to get to know him better.

Hinata smiled and took a nap.

X:X:X

Hinata opened her eyes and checked her watch. An hour had passed and Hinata got out of the tent. She saw no one awake yet. She smiled and decided to fix her hair. She sat by the fire, which was burnt out now, but she took her brush and started combing her hair. It wasn't very long, but just up to her shoulders. She combed it and then tied it into a pony tail. The weather today was nice, but a little cold and windy.

"So you're awake also?"

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke out of his tent. He got out of the tent and scratched the back of his head.

Hinata nodded and went to her tent to put her comb away. She came out. "Yes."

"You're lucky you had a good nap," said Sasuke, he then unzipped the tent and it revealed a snoring Naruto, with his arms spread out. "Believe me, it wasn't a good nap for me."

Hinata giggled," Naruto is funny. You guys must have been good friends from long way back."

Sasuke shrugged," Well. We were when we were kids, but now, we don't talk to each other much. He's got his company to run and I have my own things to do." He stood next to her as she looked at the cooled down fire place. He stole a glance at her. He was curious at what she was doing.

Hinata had placed her knees bent and her head on it, grabbing a hold of her knees and just smiling at the things around her.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Sasuke, looking ahead, trying not to be nosy.

"Sure, what is it?" said Hinata, looking up at him.

"Who were you visiting at the cemetery?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh," said Hinata, smiling sadly," I was visiting my mother. She died after she gave birth to my younger sister Hanabi." She then smiled a bit," She was a kind person and I admire her kind qualities."

Sasuke looked at Hinata," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy-"

Hinata shook her head and stood up," It's okay." She then started to walk away," I need to get something."

Sasuke, feeling uneasy, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. His eyes went big as he saw her. She was crying. Tears were on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hinata, wiping her tears with her other arm, looking at the ground," I didn't mean to. It's just that I can't hold back the tears when I talk about my mother."

_Then why did you answer my question?_ Thought Sasuke, looking at her as she wiped more tears away. He slowly touched her cheeks and wiped the tears away. He showed no emotion whatsoever though. He was cold looking at her, but Hinata just stood there, surprised at his actions.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata softly, a blush on her cheeks. She then moved back from his touch and looked away. She was blushing, and she couldn't hide it. Her heart was also pounding crazily that she just wanted to scream.

Sasuke, realizing what he had just done, was shocked also. He just didn't realize what he was doing. It was as if all of a sudden, he just felt like making those tears go away. _What am I doing? _Asked Sasuke to himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her," I didn't mean to."

Hinata nodded, still not looking at him," It's okay." She then headed back to her tent.

Sasuke sighed, a bit shock still, but he just left, taking a walk to relieve himself.

But unbeknownst to the two, Naruto had been watching.

"Sasuke," said Naruto interestingly, and then he looked at the tent that Hinata had walked into. "Hinata."

_This is more interesting than I thought, _thought Naruto, smiling a bit.

Hinata blushed as she sat there as Ino still slept. She looked at Ino and closed her eyes painfully.

_I'm so sorry, Ino, _thought Hinata sadly and she opened them. She knew that she and Sasuke hardly knew each other, but she couldn't help the beating of her heart. It was different from when she was with Gaara, but she didn't know why. The thought hit her.

_What's wrong with me? _thought Hinata, blushing and surprised at the same time. She placed her hands on her burning cheeks and she tried to get the thought of him out of her mind. _No! Stop it, Hinata, you are with Gaara, stop thinking about Sasuke! _She shook her head to get the thought out.

Author's Notes: hello, all! It's me again! Well, anywayz, please REVIEW! YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS help me all the time to continue to write. And don't worry you guys, I'm NOT giving up on any of my sasuhina stories. But I just got to get my butt working. NOTE TO ALL OF MY READERS: when summer comes, I'll make sure to update all of my sasuhina stories. Haha. That's a long wait, but I'm positive I will do that.


	10. picture time!

**Author's Notes: hey readers! Hehe. Summer is out now and I updated! - hope u guys all enjoy it and please review. I want to thank u guys for all waiting patiently. Sorry for the long update and I'm hoping to update more during summer vacation. Love u guys!**

Chapter 9:

It was a bright crisp morning and everyone was wide awake. Yesterday, they all took a nap, ate dinner, chatted and then went to sleep in their tents again.

"Okay!" exclaimed Ino, smiling as she was now dressed in a white turtle neck shirt with jeans. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. She stood in the middle of everyone as they circled around her. "It's time to do some hiking!"

Kiba smiled," Yeah! Let's try to get on top of a mountain and see the awesome view!" He wore a blue vest with a gray shirt and black slacks.

"Is your leg feeling better?" asked Shino. He had on cap over his head and he wore a yellow jacket with white slacks. His sunglasses were over his eyes and he looked at her.

Ino nodded," I don't have to limp as much and the pain is nearly gone!" She smiled at Hinata," Thanks for patching it up."

Hinata smiled," No problem!" She and Ino began to giggle. Hinata wore a black sweater with jeans and her hair was tied up again. They were hiking after all.

"You're bringing it with you?" asked Sasuke, standing next to her. He wore a plain gray jacket and jeans.

Hinata nodded," Yes. I have some homemade medicinal cream with me and bandages in here." She pointed to the backpack she had over her shoulders and blushed a bit.

Sasuke was impressed. He didn't know a lot of girls that made their own medicinal cream and stuff.

"Can we go now?" asked Shikamaru, linking arms with Temari," I want to just find a good spot to look out at the view."

Temari leaned on her husband's shoulder," I'll be by your side."

"Okay, then!" exclaimed Naruto smiling and walking ahead of everyone," Let's go!" He started marching off.

"Hey, Sasuke?" asked Ino, walking alongside Sasuke. She carried a backpack behind her and so did everyone else that was hiking.

"Yeah?" asked Sasuke, looking ahead.

"I just-"

Hinata started to laugh. Sasuke and Ino looked back.

Hinata and Gaara were the last people walking and it seemed that Hinata was laughing. Gaara was standing next to her, blushing like crazy and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, that wasn't funny," said Gaara, embarrassed.

Hinata stopped laughing and gave a cough," Yes, I'm sorry." She then felt hands on her cheeks and Gaara looked at her.

Hinata looked back at him and couldn't hide it anymore. She started to giggle and said," I'm sorry!" she then covered her mouth and Gaara only smiled and he let go.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Ino, stopping, a bit curious.

"Nothing," said Gaara and walked off.

Ino then started talking with Hinata. Sasuke stopped also looking at Hinata. She was smiling and he just turned away. He closed his eyes a bit as if not caring and opened them and walked off.

"So what happened?" asked Ino, with a sly look.

"Oh," said Hinata, giggling a little now," Gaara just told me a funny joke that's all."

Ino's face just went confused," That's it! I thought it would be more-"

"More what?" asked Hinata innocently," What more could it be?" She looked at Ino, wondering what she was going to say.

Ino was opening her mouth and about to say something, but she smiled and shook her head," It's nothing. C'mon, let's catch up with the others." She and Hinata than ran after the groupie.

X:X:X

"Wow," said Kankurou, looking around with a camera," What an amazing place this is!"

Chouji nodded and smiled," It certainly is!"

The friends nodded as they looked out on a cliff to see the trees below them. It was just magnificent. It was an hour or two that they had been walking and this view was just perfect.

"Hey, how about we eat lunch here?" asked Temari, looking around," I think eating and enjoying the view is perfect."

"Wait, how about we take pictures?" asked Kankurou," Then we can eat!"

"Sure!" exclaimed Ino, then grabbed Sasuke's arm," Me and Sasuke together!"

Sasuke then took her arm away from his and walked off. Ino frowned a bit and looked away. Almost everyone else was talking and taking pictures.

Hinata noticed how cold Sasuke moved Ino's arm away. She frowned. _Poor Ino, _thought Hinata. The amazing thing was that Ino just sighed and smiled and ran over to the guys. Hinata smiled, _Even though she is upset, she is still able to cheer herself up for everyone. _Hinata then checked her backpack and took out a water bottle. She was sitting by herself on a rock.

She had to admit, she was still a bit sick, but not as much as yesterday. Hinata then took out some pills and placed it in her mouth and drank some more water.

"Hey, let's take some pictures," said Gaara, walking over to her.

Hinata placed her bottle away and nodded," Okay." She walked with Gaara to where Kankurou was taking a picture of Shino standing on the cliff with the beautiful scenery behind them.

"C'mon Shino, smile!" exclaimed Kiba, shouting to Shino. He stood behind Kankurou.

Shino only gave a smirk and Kankurou took the shot.

"Hey," said Kankurou, turning to Kiba," At least it's the closest to a smile we can have from him when we take pictures."

Kiba nodded," You're right. Now me next!"

"Wait," said Kankurou," How about we have two people take a picture at a time."

"So who goes first?" asked Ino.

"Well, I think that everyone should take a picture with everyone here, so how about we let the girls take a picture with who they want first," said Kankurou, getting his digital camera ready.

"Me first!" said Temari and grabbed Shikamaru's arm, walking to the spot Shino once stood," Smile honey!"

The couple gave their widest and happiest smile and leaned their heads on one another.

"How sweet," said Hinata and she smiled. Sasuke stood next to her and smirked.

"Why don't you say it aloud like Ino and Temari," Sasuke said. He looked at her with those intense onyx orbs.

Hinata smiled," I would like too, but I'm sure that everyone won't care. They look happy enough already." She didn't look at him, though and Sasuke only felt that by saying that she meant that everyone knew it was sweet. Why should she say aloud that when everyone already knew it was?

He looked at her, amazed for some reason.

"Okay, I go!" said Ino and she looked at Sasuke," I choose you, Sasuke!" She then started to smile with a blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to her.

"Oh man," said Kiba," Miss Talkative chooses Mr. Expressionless for her first pick again." He then gave an annoyed look.

Naruto hit Kiba's shoulder," Hey, c'mon, what's that supposed to mean?"

Chouji shrugged," I mean Kiba is right. Ino always chooses Sasuke as her first person to take a picture with, right?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Kiba with interest," You jealous?"

Kiba blushed," Why would I be? Give me a break!" He looked the other way and Naruto and Chouji laughed their heads off.

"What's so funny?" asked Ino, looking at those three.

They shook their heads as if nothing, but Kiba just looked the other way, a bit ticked off. Ino just shook it out of her mind and she then stood next to Sasuke. Their hands were so close together, but still, no contact. Ino just smiled and Sasuke just looked at the camera.

"Okay, got it," said Kankurou," Hinata? Your turn."

Hinata then nodded and then she went to Gaara, who was standing next to Shino," Gaara, do you want to take a picture?"

Gaara then looked at her," Okay." They both walked to where Ino and Sasuke was.

Hinata stood there with her arms straight and so did Gaara.

"Wait," said Gaara, stopping Kankurou from touching the camera button. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and led her between his arms. His arms were now around her, but he wasn't leaning in on her, but was just only standing tall, with her in his arms.

Hinata blushed, but went with it. They were a couple after all, she had to admit. She then placed an arm touching one of his arms and she looked in the camera, giving a smile.

Everyone had stopped to look at them take the picture and Kankurou was a bit surprised along with them.

"Gaara," said Kankurou softly. He hasn't seen him hold someone like that since…since…a very long time. His expression was still cold. Kankurou turned a bit to look at Temari and saw her amazed expression also.

"Hurry up," said Gaara, coldly.

Kankurou then nodded and snapped the picture. Gaara then let go of Hinata and walked with her away from the spot to stand next behind the other friends.

"Okay," said Kiba, a bit surprised," I have never seen Gaara hold a girl like that."

Naruto nodded," Yes." He then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was just staring at nothing as if nothing mattered to him. Naruto was pretty amazed that he didn't reacht and his eyebrows went up in surprise.

_Sasuke, you aren't even the least bit jealous? _Thought Naruto. His theory that Sasuke liked Hinata was beginning to loosen. It didn't seem like it at all. Naruto just shrugged his shoulder and turned to laugh with Kiba and Chouji.

Shino though, looked at Sasuke.

The next one was Kiba and Ino. Then Naruto and Sasuke. Chouji and Ino. Shikamaru and Shino. Gaara and Kankurou.

"Hey, Hinata, could you take the picture?" asked Kankurou politely.

Hinata smiled," Certainly, Kankurou-san." She took the camera.

"Hey, no need to call us with formalities," said Shikamaru, smiling," Just call us by our names only and we will be happy."

"Yeah, we like you," said Naruto and he went up to her and placed an arm on her shoulder," Can I call you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed," No one has ever called me that." She then looked at Naruto and saw his smiling face. Hinata couldn't help his boyish look and she nodded and smiled back at him," Sure, why not?"

Naruto smiled, his eyes pleased," Good." He then walked away from her and stood next to Sasuke," Sasuke, don't you want to call her Hinata-chan also?" he knew he was going overboard, but he was being his usual self. And he felt like playing around.

Sasuke only looked away from where Naruto was staring at him," Hinata is just fine."

Hinata frowned a bit. Not because of her name, but because he seemed uncomfortable. She didn't want anyone to feel like that.

"Um," said Hinata, smiling uneasily as she walked up to Naruto," I really appreciate that you would call me that with so much happiness." She smiled at Naruto," But Hinata is just fine also. I'm glad to know friends that'll call me by my name also. Everyone usually calls me Hinata-san."

Naruto stared at Hinata, a bit shocked.

_Friends?_

Naruto only shrugged and smiled at Hinata, pinching her cheek," Do you know that you are very beautiful, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed," Um…" She was having trouble either slapping him or not. She was turning red all over.

Naruto then looked up a little bit and saw the disapproved look in Gaara. He only grinned.

"Please," said Hinata, a bit uneasy," Don't say that. You're just flattering me." She looked away, too shameful to even look Naruto in the face.

Sasuke watched her look away and he felt sorry for her. He then looked at Naruto.

_Naruto, what are you doing? _Thought Sasuke.

Naruto noticed Hinata looking a bit upset and he let her go. Naruto than walked off and sat on a nearby rock.

"I'm tired of pictures now, so go ahead and take them," he said tiredly and he yawned and bent his head down.

Everyone, shocked by Naruto's action turned toward Hinata.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ino, walking up to Hinata shaking her shoulders softly.

"What was up with Naruto, man?" said Kiba, scratching his head," He seemed-"

"Angry," said Shino calmly, but his eyebrows were down with worry.

"I don't get it," said Chouji," why would Naruto say that? To Sasuke and Hinata?"

"I'm fine really," said Hinata, she looked up at the guys and smiled," Please, don't get too worried about it. Let's just take some pictures."

"Could it be that Naruto likes Hinata?" asked Kiba out of the blue.

THOINK!

"You idiot, the only person he likes is," said Ino.

"No one," butted Sasuke. He was standing on his own, staring at Hinata.

Hinata looked at him. She saw that he was trying to tell her something. He then looked away.

_Sasuke? _Thought Hinata worriedly. _What were you…_

X:X:X

"Wow, now that was a lot of hiking that we did," said Kiba, stretching out his arms and yawning. It was evening time and everyone had just started their trip back to their campsite.

"I gotta say, it was very tiring," said Chouji, drinking some water.

Shino nodded," We spent the whole day just walking around." He walked alongside Chouji and Kiba as they talked more.

"Oh! That's right," said Hinata suddenly, with Ino, Naruto, and Gaara around her. "I forgot my medicine I left at where we rested before we went to walk some more." She started heading up again.

"Wait!" cried Ino, she then looked at Hinata," We made dozens of stops, how can you be sure where your medicine is?"

Hinata shook her head," I think that the last stop we made I left it there. Don't worry, just go on ahead."

Gaara looked at her," Are you sure?" His hands were in his pockets.

Hinata nodded," Yes. Just go on ahead." She then walked on up fast. She passed Sasuke, who was walking by himself, drinking some water.

Hinata began to sweat as she walked some more before turning right to the spot where the groupie had stayed.

"Now where could it be?" said Hinata and she looked around where she sat. She finally saw it. It was near the rock she sat on and she moved away the leaves that were over it. She placed it in her backpack and crossed her arms. It was getting darker and windier. She tried to walk her way back as fast as she could, afraid to stay any longer in the dark forest by herself.

_Don't be scared, _thought Hinata nervously as she looked around. It wasn't sunny anymore, but a little cooler and the clouds were starting to go away.

She looked around, trying to find her way back, without tripping on something. She walked over huge rocks and held onto branches for support.

"Aaah!" yelped Hinata and she tripped over a log and she fell over, rolling away from where she came from, but down a slope. She could feel the branches poking at her and leaves in her face and the sharpness of the rocks. She rolled and rolled.

"Hinata!"

"Help!" cried Hinata as she heard some shuffling above her and the crackle of leaves. She then felt herself stop and she lied on the ground, bruised up. She opened her eyes a little to see a figure approach her. The person was still going down the slope where she fell but was holding onto branches to aid them.

She then closed her eyes unconscious.

X:X:X

"Where are they?" asked Ino worriedly, as she looked out.

The groupie had reached the campsite, but not everyone was there.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" said Shikamaru, walking after Gaara.

"I'm going to find her," said Gaara, he then sighed," Why didn't I go with her?" He was carrying a flashlight and water as he was ready to set out.

"No, Gaara," said Shino, grabbing his arm," You know how dangerous it is for you to travel by yourself."

"Yeah," said Chouji," Shino and I will go with you."

"Wait, me too," said Shikamaru and turned to Temari," You be careful okay?"

Temari nodded," I think I should say that to you." Shikamaru smirked and kissed her before leaving.

"Me, too," said Kankurou.

"Wait, brother," said Temari, grabbing his arm," You need to stay here with Ino, Naruto, and I. We have to make sure that nothing happens here also."

"Okay," said Kankurou and he stayed as he saw the rest of the guys leave.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Ino, sitting by the fire next to Naruto.

Naruto nodded," Yeah."

Ino only shook her head," You don't seem like it." She looked at him and saw that his cerulean eyes were sad and tired.

"It's nothing," said Naruto and started walking to his tent," 'Night Ino."

"Good night, Naruto," said Ino and then looked out in worry," I wonder if Sasuke is with Hinata?"

Naruto stopped and turned around, interest in his eyes.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto, looking at Ino stare up.

"I wonder if Sasuke is with Hinata," said Ino," I mean, he never came back. I swore that he was right behind us at the end." She then shrugged," But I hope he is. I mean, it's better if they were together or else we would be in more trouble." She then looked back at the fire.

_That's true, _thought Naruto and he turned around. He saw that Temari and Kankurou were talking he then shouted to them," 'Night you two!" He then went inside his tent.

"Good night, Naruto!" said the two sibling simultaneously. They then looked at the direction that Gaara and the others took.

"So what do you have planned to separate those two?" asked Kankurou," Today was quite a surprise."

Temari nodded," Indeed. I didn't anticipate Gaara to go that far with a girl. We may need to think of something fast."

Kankurou nodded," But what for sure?" He tried thinking of something.

"What ever it is," said Temari," We have to make sure that they don't see more of each other. At the most, Hinata cannot fall in love with Gaara."

"Well, that is going to be hard," said Kankurou," We already know how much Gaara loves Hinata, it will be so easy for her to fall in love with him. I mean, he practically can't stop being near her."

Temari nodded but waved a finger to her brother's face," Brother, you still have no clue. I can tell that Hinata is still unsure about her feelings. But that doesn't mean that she can fall easily in love with him."

_To fall in love, means even giving up all means for the sake of that person to be happy. That the person you deeply care about is the only one for you. _

**Author Notes: Thank u for reading. Hehe. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what u guys thought! JA! -**


	11. moment

**Author's Notes: HEY READERS! Another update! Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are certainly getting more interesting. Haha, but I'll let you decided on that. Anywayz, (coughs) THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I noe that everytime I post up a new chapter I thank you guys in huge caps! Haha. but I really am thankful for your reviews. They inspire me. haha. I noe that so far I haven't been able to keep up with my updates, you noe, the long waits and stuff, however, I shall not discontinue any of my naruto stories. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I want to thank all of my reviewers for this story. You receive all of my love and gratitude. Haha. PLEASE ENJOY the next chapter of Are You The One Making Me Feel This Way? (smiley face) **

Chapter 10:

Hinata opened her eyes at the sound of crackling wood and she stared at a small burning fire. She was on the ground. Hinata winced in pain as she tried to sit up, but she just lied back down.

"You shouldn't try to move yourself," said Sasuke, sitting across on the other side of the fire. He was staring at her.

"Oh, Sasuke," said Hinata, using no formalities anymore after what they had talked about earlier," What are you doing here?"

"I went after you when you fell," said Sasuke, coldly," Apparently you were lucky you didn't suffer any broken bones."

Hinata sighed in relief," That's good." She then winced again.

"I don't have any medicine with me," said Sasuke, still staring at her.

Hinata shook her head," That's fine, I have some with me. They were in my small backpack." She looked around her.

"Here," said Sasuke and he threw the black small backpack towards her as it hit the ground.

"Thank you," said Hinata, reaching for it. _C'mon, try to get up. You need to sit up and reach for it. _She suddenly felt warm arms around her, helping her to sit up. Hinata blushed and extended her arms further and got the backpack. "Thank you for helping me, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and now just held onto her shoulder, to help her sit. Hinata opened her backpack and took out the special cream and bandages.

"I'll let you put it on yourself," said Sasuke, getting up and letting go of his hands. He then walked a few yards away and turned to the other way so she would feel comfortable when dressing her wounds.

Hinata nodded and she began to place on the cream. It stung a little, but there were so many cuts and bruises it took her an hour just to get them all covered.

"I'm done," said Hinata and Sasuke turned around and walked back. The only seeable bandage was one on her cheek and forehead and the rest were hidden by her clothes. Hinata placed her cream and bandage away. She sighed in relief that someone was with her and not by herself.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Sasuke, sitting next to her.

Hinata nodded and smiled," Yes. I'm glad that you are here with me now." She blushed as she spoke more," To tell you the truth, I wouldn't know what to do if I was by myself here. I would be really scared." She then yawned a bit. "Thank you Sasuke, for going after me. I really-"

"You don't need to thank me," said Sasuke, looking at the fire," I was just doing what I would do if someone else were in your situation. You are no different from Ino and the others."

Hinata nodded, understanding it all," I understand, Sasuke. I'm glad that you think of me as a friend."

"You are no friend," said Sasuke, he then turned to her. He saw Hinata's calm expression and he only got more confused, even though he didn't show it. He saw her calm lines on her face and her eyes weren't even shocked.

"I understand," said Hinata quietly. She looked at the fire.

"Are you always like that?" asked Sasuke, coldly," You hide your feelings away in a box and lock it up with a key. You don't want to let anyone see your weakness." He didn't like this girl one bit.

Hinata nodded as her eyes stared into the fire," That's true. I do hide them, but I do it because I don't want anyone to worry about me. Why worry for a person like me, when they can worry about someone who deserves their kindness." She was sad, but didn't want people to know. All her life, she was always rejected by her father. She grew up to have an understanding that she wasn't good enough for people. That's why it was so hard for her to make any friends. But after meeting Gaara's friends and being around them, she felt warm and happy.

Sasuke only looked at her still, trying to define her. What was she? Why did she act like that? She was the most interesting girl he had ever met. He never knew a girl to be so kind and caring that she would put others before herself. She was different, he knew that for sure. He could tell that there was more to this girl than the eye. However, this was why he didn't like her. They were too different.

Hinata suddenly started to cough uncontrollably as she covered her mouth. Her cheeks were turning red and she moved closer to the fire.

"Are you cold?" asked Sasuke, looking at her. He saw how now she had wrapped herself in her arms and her knees were bent.

Hinata nodded," A little, but it's okay-"

"Here," said Sasuke, he took off his gray jacket and held it out to her. Inside he wore a navy blue shirt. "Take my sweater."

Hinata looked at Sasuke and she stared into his onyx eyes. They looked cold and distant. As if he was hiding all of his emotions inside of himself. But she could totally tell that his eyes showed loneliness.

Just like Gaara.

Hinata, noticing that Sasuke was staring at her also as if waiting, looked away. She blushed embarrassingly and said," Um…no thank you. It's fine. You need it more than me. I already have this black sweater on." She then gave a small smile as she looked at the fire. It wasn't so big, but it wasn't so small either.

"Then I'll do it," said Sasuke. He then grabbed her shoulders and turned Hinata around to face him. He saw the astonished look in her eyes, but ignored it. He then, even though knowing she had bruises, placed it through her arms. He zipped the jacket up and then stopped touching her.

Hinata winced at his touch because of the pain, but after he was done putting it on her, she began to take it off.

"Here," said Hinata, smiling at his kindness he showed her earlier. "You're jacket is big enough to fit the both of us." She placed the other side of the jacket around him and then she scooted real close to him and placed the other side around her. She blushed at how close she was to him, but she knew she would never allow another person to get cold while she was warm.

Sasuke watched her in surprise as she and he were finally warm with the jacket, but especially because of her body heat. He suddenly felt all warm inside.

"I don't want you to get cold, so I thought we could share it," said Hinata, she yawned again and her eyes grew dreary," This was such a long day wasn't it?" She was still trying to keep awake though. She decided to stare at the fire to keep her senses up.

Sasuke looked at her and saw how tired she was. He was amazed by this girl because of her gentleness and kindness. It was so different from other girls and yet he never expected that she out of all people he met, he finally found a person who could make him feel warm inside.

Sasuke shook off the thought though. _You don't know what you are getting yourself into. She belongs to Gaara, not a guy like you. She doesn't deserve you. _The weird thing was that he couldn't understand why he was even thinking about Hinata. Sasuke looked away from her and he just stared at their surrounding. How were they ever going to get back?

"Hm," said Hinata, her eyes suddenly giving away to sleep and she didn't notice that she had leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke, surprisingly, didn't care and just let her be.

Sasuke smirked though at her and he just continued to stare at the fire.

**If there were words to describe this feeling **

**Would it be love or confusion?**

**I don't know if the fast pace of my heart**

**Is because of happiness or fear. **

Sasuke suddenly became aware that they shouldn't be getting this close to each other. Hinata belonged to Gaara because she was his girlfriend and right now, this wasn't how the two of them were supposed to be. They were too close, but even though no one was around, Sasuke didn't feel right. He glanced at her and saw that she was too tired to notice that he was now trying to move her away from him.

**I'm just trying to live as I usually do**

**Hoping that I get to see you again**

**But it can't be because you belong to **

**Someone else.**

Sasuke brought up his hand to move her head away from his shoulder but suddenly she grabbed his arm to steady him from moving. He could feel her calm breathing and still she didn't wake up!

**Just seeing you again **

**Is good enough then never, **

**But it hurts so much just knowing **

**That I can't touch your face or **

**See you smile all the time. **

Sasuke then couldn't help it. Somewhere inside of him, ever since the first time he saw her, he wanted to see how it felt to kiss her. It was weird, but his heart was pounding a bit. He then went from moving her head away from him, to caressing her cheek.

They felt warm and from then he touched her forehead, to the band-aid, and to her lips.

**Too bad that we can't be together**

**Because I know I can make you the happiest**

**But you belong to someone else and **

**I have my own path to follow while**

**You have yours. **

Sasuke then stopped after he touched her lips. They felt so soft and tempting, but he jerked his hand away. He then turned the other way and blushed.

"Sasuke you idiot," he muttered to himself. What he did was wrong but he couldn't help it. He had to make sure that there was no way he would ever get that close to Hinata again. He would let this slide for once, but next time it would be different. He had to control his feelings. He would never let a girl get to him.

But most of all that was surprising to him was why he was blushing like a little boy? Sasuke smacked his head and muttered," baka," to himself.

Besides Sakura, he didn't feel the need to open up again and he would never ever do that. No one could ever understand the turmoil that he went through. No one. Not even Hinata who, a part of him, hoped she didn't.

He could feel that he was loosing the battle of his feelings just having Hinata near him. No girl had ever been this near to him. He could feel her small arm grabbing his larger one and her head resting on his shoulder. He felt like he could stay like this forever under the stars.

Why was he feeling like this? What was this inner emotion suddenly starting to spark.

"Damn," said Sasuke, totally ticked off at what he was feeling now. He hated this and he was starting to hate this girl for making him feel this way.

**If there were words to describe this feeling **

**Would it be love or confusion?**

**I don't know if the fast pace of my heart**

**Is because of happiness or fear. **

But even though he was starting to hate her, he couldn't help but also be interested in her personality. _She's different somehow, _he thought over to himself.

X:X:X

"Hey, Ino," said Temari, walking to Ino who was seated by the fire. It was burning and the two friends sat next to each other to get the warmth.

"Hey, Temari," said Ino, smiling at her friend," Where's your brother?"

"Which one?" asked Temari, grinning. "Just kidding. Kankurou is sleeping. He got tired."

"Aren't you tired?" asked Ino, noticing that Temari's eyes looked drowsy. "You should get some sleep."

"I will, but I wanted to ask you something," said Temari, rubbing her eyes. She then shook her head to get some drowsiness off of her.

"Go ahead," said Ino. She wasn't as tired as Temari though. Something was bothering her at the back of her head.

"Do you really like Sasuke?"

Ino blushed," That's crazy, Temari. Of course I do. I've always liked him ever since high school. Why would you say something like that? I mean you should know that by now, being my friend and all." She felt embarrassed saying this. Didn't they know it yet? It was obvious and she was making it apparent so that Sasuke would notice her.

"Because I'm worried that he might not feel the same way," said Temari sadly looking into the fire.

Ino looked away and she frowned," I know what you mean. I can tell that he doesn't like me, but I can't help it. My heart is pounding so fast that it makes me crazy. Sometimes I wonder if I love Sasuke."

Temari's eyes grew big," You really think so? I mean, I know I love Shikamaru. My feelings for him are very strong. So you think that your feelings are that strong also?" She wasn't trying to offend Ino at all. But she was just surprised at hearing that Ino could be in love with Sasuke. Liking and loving were totally on different levels.

"I know what you mean," said Ino and she smiled," You're just surprised, but that's how I feel sometimes. I can't help it. But I can tell that Sasuke is still hung over _her._"

"You mean Sakura?"

Ino nodded," You know the first time we met Sasuke? Well, we met Sasuke earlier than you and your brothers did, but Sakura had died three weeks earlier. When Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and I introduced ourselves we all agreed later that day that Sasuke was the most quiet and coldest looking boy ever."

Temari nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way when we met you guys and Sasuke two months later. I had met Shikamaru and so that was how we all became friends. Of course Shikamaru, Kankurou, and I were a grade higher than you all and we heard all about Sasuke from Shikamaru **(hehe. I changed Shikamaru's age in this one)**. I have to say it seemed like Sasuke and Naruto were really hung up over the girl, Sakura, huh?"

Ino nodded," Yes. You should have seen the two. Of course Naruto could laugh with us and learn to move on, but Sasuke, he was different. He had a hard time talking to us and he mostly ignored us. We came up with all these conversations, but he would usually smirk or turn away. It was horrible."

Temari nodded," But when we met him, he talked more."

Ino nodded and smiled, her eyes recollecting the memories of the past as they formed in her mind," That was because of one day."

_"Hey, Sasuke, don't you want to get a look at your math score!" exclaimed Kiba. _

_"Just leave him alone," said Naruto, his arms over his head," Sasuke knows what he got." _

_"Well, I think he should at least know what he got instead of just assuming it," said Ino, looking back at a Sasuke who was just sitting on his chair, staring out the window near his seat. _

_Shino walked up from his seat to take a look at Sasuke's grade posted up on the board and he whistled. "Man, now that is a test grade." He then walked back down. _

_Chouji pushed aside other eager student and when he saw it, he started to laugh. "That's Sasuke!" he then walked passed Sasuke and gave him a pat at the back," You should really check it out." _

_Sasuke, suddenly into reality, said," What?" _

_Naruto smacked his hand on his forehead," Aye, Sasuke. Pay attention more okay? We were asking you to check out you math score." He then grinned," It was really good." _

_Sasuke shrugged," It was easy. Why do I need to look when I know I got an "A" on it." _

_"Are you sure?" asked Ino, grinning evilly at him," Maybe you didn't. Not from what I see here." _

_Sasuke's eyes were suddenly out of bored mode to worried mode. He got out from his seat and pushed anyone standing in his way."Geez, be more gentle Sasuke!"_

_"What a rude guy!"_

_Sasuke ignored the comments and he suddenly appeared among the score list. He searched for his name. _

_"It was really bad," said Kiba, shrugging," I was ashamed."_

_"Yeah, it was despicable," said Naruto. Ino nodded. _

_Sasuke, feeling the tension rise, found his name and moved his finger to the grade and percentage. _

_Uchiha Sasuke- 98 - A+_

_Sasuke sighed in relief as suddenly all of Naruto's friends started to laugh. _

_"Did you see Sasuke's scared expression? It was hilarious!" exclaimed Kiba, laughing so loud. It was break time and the teacher was out. So they could laugh as loud as they wanted. _

_"Sasuke I was surprised you actually believed us," said Ino, smiling and giggling also. _

_Sasuke suddenly placed his hands over Kiba's and Ino's head and messed it up. He smirked," You guys are stupid, you know that?" He then walked away to his seat. _

_Naruto, standing next to Ino, smiled," Hey, that's great." _

_"What?" asked Ino, fixing her hair, with a slight blush on her cheeks. _

_"Sasuke is actually speaking," said Naruto and he smiled even more, as if he was impressed," Now he can actually have a chance at being happy." _

"I was surprised when Naruto said that," said Ino, still looking away staring off into the woods," That was when Naruto told us about Sakura and he showed us a picture. Kakashi-sensei had known the three of them ever since they were kids and he was Sasuke's father's friend. It was then that we met him as our economics teacher. Then you guys heard about Sakura. But when Naruto said that Sasuke might have a chance at being happy, it made me determined to take him. I wanted him to be happy and since I knew that I already liked him so much, I wanted us to be a couple. So that's why I ask him so many times to do stuff together. But you know where that leads up to." Ino frowned again, still sad, remembering how he never noticed her feelings for him. "It hurts me."

Temari smiled sadly as she placed a hand on Ino's shoulder," I see that you have a huge heart Ino. Because you care so much about Sasuke even though he doesn't know it. I really admire you for it, but," Temari frowned," You have to realize that sometimes you just have to let things go. You have to really ask Sasuke about his feelings towards you or else you might end up getting hurt. And believe me, if you don't tell him, in the end you will really end up feeling hurt BADLY." Temari loved her friend very much, and so even though these words were crushing, they were the truth in reality. Sometimes the people you like won't like you back and sooner or later you are going to have to deal with it responsibly.

Ino smiled," I guess you are right."

Temari smiled," Good. Now give me a hug." The two friends hugged.

Things were certainly taking a toll here.

**Author's Notes: Whoa. I hope this chapter wasn't too long! But I'm glad you guys have read up this far to read my author's notes! Hehe. Please review; however don't feel compelled to do so. Flames are accepted if you have any problems with this story. I would love to read them, because it makes me very interested to see your views on this chapter/story. Also, if you like the story, I would ABSOLUTELY love to read your review to see what you think of this chapter/story! Until next time! (smiley face) AND THANK YOU AGAIN LOVELY REVIEWERS! **

**p.s. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Hehe. Questions are welcomed! **


End file.
